Eternity
by Tsubasakittypwnage
Summary: One day Crystal finds and “adopts” three motherless Eevees. Not too long after one of them starts having strange transformations. Until he is captured and is used in Pokemon contests! He is then forced to go on a journey to discover his past and parents..
1. Three Little Angels

Summary: One day Crystal finds and "adopts" three motherless Eevees. Not too long after one of them starts having strange transformations. Until the Eevee is captured **and** is used in Pokemon contests! He is then forced to go on a journey to discover his past and find his real parents.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, just my OC's, oh and Crystal's evolution.

* * *

Three Little Angels

* * *

A beautiful sunset was sinking down to reveal the shimmering stars and the silver moon. Small, wailing cries interrupted the peaceful landscape. They were faint but alive and screaming for help.

A large furry Pokemon popped its head out of the bush. Her ears pricked up. She smelled the ground and followed the scent. She raised her head. The sound stopped but the smell was nearby. "Where is it coming from?" Crystal questioned.

She closed her eyes and let the wind carry her to the scent. She padded along the invisible path. The trees stopped rustling. Crystal opened her eyes and glanced around. In front of her, small brown creatures huddled together for warmth. There were three of them. Three eevees.

Crystal gasped. "They don't have a mother." There was no one around and no sign of anyone. They quivered and one started crying again. She approached the frightened Pokemon. They all stopped and stared at her curiously.

One Eevee stood and cautiously walked toward her. He was hesitant but decided that she meant no harm. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a small mew.

Crystal assumed they didn't know how to speak yet.

He urged the others to come near her. Crystal thought about them for a second. _It'd be cruel to leave these newborns out here in the cold._

She decided to take them in. "Come on little ones." She smiled and gave them a little shove. They all scampered across the clearing. A large patch of green leaves came into sight. The little Pokemon started jumping and playing with the small plants.

Crystal giggled. One of their stomachs rumbled. He looked at Crystal with watery eyes. "Don't cry!" she pleaded. "I'll get you some food!"

She didn't go far searching for some berries. A few fallen Oran Berries lay in front of her.

"Five should be enough." The large Pokemon picked up the foods and carried them to the Eevees.

They were right where she'd left them. Crystal dropped the berries in front of them. They shot over and gobbled them up. One of them let out a small burp.

Crystal laughed. "Ok little ones," she stopped and realized something. "I can't just keep calling you little ones."

_Hmmm, names, _she thought.

She knew two of them were girls and there was only one boy. She started out with the females.

_Grace,_ she thought while staring at the peaceful looking Eevee. "Grace," she repeated out loud. The newly named Grace just yawned and lay on the leaves.

She thought for a moment. _What was that one name? Faith was it? Yeah Faith._

Crystal smiled. She'd always adored that name.

That only left the little boy Eevee. _Hmmm, boy names._

She thought for a few minutes but nothing came to mind. Crystal slumped. "I want to name him but I just can't think of anything," she said to no one in particular.

The black furred Pokemon gazed into the Eevees' emerald colored eyes. The coolness of the night seemed to vanish. The essence of the small one's soul seemed to wrap around her and make the chill in the air disappear.

"Spirit," she whispered.

* * *

_Many months later…_

The wind was frightfully strong today, it blew the leaves into small tornadoes. I dived into the cyclone of leaves and chased the green plants across the clearing. My sisters followed along.

"Don't let it get away Spirit!" she shouted to me. I picked the pace up a little.

On the far side of the grassy terrain Crystal sat warming herself in the sun. She opened her eyes. We raced along. It looked like were coming a little too close.

The leaf had wandered off into the other direction. But the direction I was headed wasn't exactly the one I'd planned. I turned to face Crystal waving her arms to stop.

We all tried stopping. _This is gonna hurt._

The wet grass made us skid into Crystal.

"Oof," she said when we made impact.

"Can you get off my back?" I insisted, looking up at my two sisters.

Crystal sighed. "Can you all get off mine?"

"Sorry mommy," we all apologized in unison.

She rose to her paws and stared down at us. We looked up with shame in our eyes, doing our best puppy dog eyes we could.

A smile appeared on her face. "It's alright, no one was hurt."

We all sighed in relief. She nudged us forward. "Now run along."

We laughed and played the rest of the afternoon.

But then something really weird happened the next day...

* * *

Eternity's gonna be awesome! R&R pleeze. it'll get better as it goes along. 


	2. Transformation

Hope u like the first chappie, now on with the second one!

eeveelover893: Crystal, do the disclaimer.

Crystal: -yawns- fine

Crystal: eeveelover893 –yawn- doesn't –yawn- own...zzzzzzz

eeveelover893: Pokemon, obviously. –whispers- she must be tired. Bum!

Crystal: ...huh?

eeveelover893: nothing...

Special thanks to swack for helping. Thanks!

* * *

Transformation

* * *

I woke up with a yawn. I blinked my emerald eyes a few times and looked up. The sky was blue as usual. I stared at my two sleeping sisters. A felt a smirk grow on my face. I kicked Faith in the gut and quickly hid behind Crystal who was currently sleeping.

"OW!" she screamed.

I saw her look around. She glared at Grace, assuming she was the one who kicked her. Faith jumped on her and started slapping her.

"Owowowowowow," Grace repetitively said every time she was hit in the face. I chuckled quietly to myself.

Faith backed up and prepared to pounce. She leapt onto her and they continued fighting. I watched as they both wrestled on. I laughed so hard my gut hurt. They stopped and glared down at me as I laughed myself to death. "I think...I'm gonna...cry," I managed to say while giggling.

They looked like they were getting ticked. "I'm gonna give you a real reason to cry!" Faith hissed.

I gasped for air then looked at her and smirked. "Awww, am I pissing you off?"

She twitched. "I'll make you eat those words!" She pounced.

Grace sat aside and stayed out of it. She yawned. "Let me know when you see blood."

We somersaulted on our patch of leaves a few time until I kicked her off. I felt her hands wrap around my neck and she repetitively hit my head on the ground. I was down for the count.

"And Spirit's been KO'd. Faith wins!" Grace announced for the fun of it.

"I won because I'm a girl," she lectured. "Not a retarded guy."

I felt anger in the pit of my stomach. _I'm gonna freakin kill her! _I thought.

She turned and looked at me to gloat some more, but she had this weird look on her face. It seemed like fear mixed with confusion and disgust.

"What? Talk!" I demanded.

They both stared blankly. I looked down at my paws. They weren't their regular tan-brown. They had changed to a gold-yellow. I didn't have any regular Eevee neck fur either. My back had lot of spikes on it. "What the heck is this?" I said to myself.

Grace ran to get Crystal. "Mommy, mommy! Something's wrong with Spirit!" Crystal blinked her eyes open.

"Spirit?" she called me.

"Yes mommy?" I stood in front of her.

She scanned me up and down. "He looks fine to me."

I stared down at my paws. They were back to normal. _Weird..._

"Go wash up while I get breakfast ready," she insisted.

"Aww, but-" I began to complain until I saw everyone staring at me.

"Fine," I groaned.

We played tag on our way to the lake, and of course I was it. I collapsed once we nearly reached the waters. How could they not be out of breath? Grace and Faith exchanged glances. "Weak."

I dragged myself the edge of the lake. I stared down into the blue liquid and picked up a handful of water, washing my face. I felt a wave of water being dunked on me. I glared at my sisters who where laughing on the ground.

Faith shoved me in the lake and they laughed even more. "Revenge is sweet," she laughed.

I got out and pushed them into the water. "Hey!" they yelled playfully.

I stayed on dry land while they tried getting me wet in the lake. My senses tingled. There was a change in the weather. I felt my fur stand on end. The water looked rougher than before, the current became stronger. My sisters were still laughing and playing. Didn't they notice the water rising?

Suddenly Grace was dragged under. Faith immediately stopped and started searching for her. "Grace! Grace, where are you?"

Faith took one more step and she disappeared under the waves.

Cold fear was all that I heard come out of my mouth. "Grace, Faith, say something! Anything! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

I waded into the water until I felt the ground slip out from under me. There must've been a really steep slope. Great, now I was drowning. Even better, I didn't know how to swim. A wave of water dragged me under as it did my sisters.

The clean liquid filled my mouth; it might've tasted good if I was thirsty. But it was too much, too much I could handle. I chocked, thrashing my arms menacingly, trying to get to the surface. I saw clouds gathering in the sky as I got above the waters. Then I felt something grab me under. I tried getting the best glimpse I could with the water stinging my emerald eyes.

A paw was what it looked like. I grabbed it and pulled it up to the surface. The Eevee coughed up lake water. "Faith you okay? Where's Grace?"

She looked dazed. Faith seemed to slip off my back. I dove under again. She grabbed my blue tail. Wait...blue?

It was probably just the glare on my fur. But that couldn't have been, my tail was furry, not slick. I felt less tense than before and much faster. I let the water glide me to the surface without having to lift a paw.

I shouted for Grace. The response was a few racking coughs.

Faith climbed up onto my back and grabbed my neck. The current pushed against me, away from Grace. Now I was swimming for her life, getting closer by the second.

I took one desperate leap out of the water and grabbed her arm. The rapids shoved me under again and I felt my body wash up on dry land. I dragged myself away from the rushing waters.

I coughed along with Grace and Faith. "That...was intense," Grace said while regaining her breath.

The two fell off my back and collapsed. Faith glanced up at me. "What the...?" She gave me that mixed look again.

I knew that I was completely blue, which was pretty awkward. I looked up and got the best glance I could of what was on my head.

Fins.

Shaking off the water, I got them even more wet.

I padded toward the lake and looked into the rushing water. I was my regular Eevee self again. Grace and Faith came near and sniffed me out.

"You are Spirit right?" Grace asked while Faith pulled my tail.

"Stop that!" I growled.

She backed away. "Just making sure."

My ears pricked up. There was this strange sound I'd never heard before. Was it...cracking? I wasn't positive.

"Spirit, Faith, Grace, time for breakfast!" Crystal called to us.

Faith and Grace raced over there, like they were relieved to get away from me._ I'm as sure of this as they are. Why are they treating me like I have a disease or something?_ I watched them dissapear into the bushes. _I'm not going to breakfast. I'll explore instead,_ I thought. _Besides, they're not gonna want to eat with me..._

I felt the grass push up against my pads. My body got into a crouching position. _I gotta lie low,_ I thought while glancing around. _I don't even know what I'm looking for._

Then I heard it again. _**Crackle, pop.**_

I forgot all about crouching and just followed my ears. Through the trees was what I mostly saw, until I came to this little orange glow. It burned and cracked. But something else caught my attention.

In the distance, I saw a bug-like Pokemon, a Masquerain I think. And a long-legged creature with emerald green hair. I stared in curiosity. _What __**is**__ that?

* * *

_

Hope the wait wasn't too long; I was away for the weekend. Next chappie'll be up sooner, I hope.


	3. Escape

Hello all! I bet u can guess who the (ahem) "person" is.

Hehehe...

Disclaimer: Surprisingly, I'm doing the disclaimer more often. I do not own Pokemon. BUT POKEMON SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!

Hehehe...

* * *

Escape

* * *

The pink and white Pokemon fluttered its wings menacingly. I hid behind the fire; hopefully it didn't see me... That brought my attention to the strange language the tall creature was speaking.

"Quit it Masquerain," he commanded. "You know we're only staying here for a little bit."

I watched from a distance as the beating of its wings slowed, although it still looked irritated with my presence. I chuckled. But then I realized something. The creature told the Pokemon to stop and it stopped. Why? Did that "thing" control the Pokemon? Or did the Pokemon chose to obey him?

_I intend to find out, _I thought. I watched every move it made. Then I discovered another strange fact: it only walked on two legs. _Weird..._ But then again, what does he have to complain about.

I felt my paw get warm, no scratch that, I felt my paw **burning**. And of course, there's my paw, right in the fire. I kept my mouth shut to keep from crying in pain. I dropped to the ground. _Stop drop and roll! Stop drop and roll!_

The burning sensation was up to my chest now. Yeah, I'm gonna die for sure. Now my neck.

_Take me out of this cruel world already!_

I heard footsteps coming closer. I felt my heart throbbing in my chest. I stood up in pain and glanced at the creature, probably my last look at anything. The tall green-haired person stared at me awkwardly. Not **exactly** like my sister's look, slightly... different.

I took one last look at his emerald eyes and fainted right there.

* * *

I coughed. "What a day," I moaned.

My mind snapped back into place. _Wait... I'm alive?_

I opened my eyes. I wasn't in the forest anymore. I sat on a soft blue material, softer than leaves anyway. Wrapped around my paw was a tight, rough white thing. I tried to bite it off but it only made my paw hurt even worse.

I stood up and glanced around. On other blue fluffy things were injured Pokemon. Some had a clear plastic thing strapped to there mouth.

"Hey, what is this place?" I asked a Gengar to my left.

He looked at me like my sisters did when I said something dumb. "A Pokemon center stupid."

I looked at the others lying down. "Are you all trapped to?"

But all he did was laugh and chuckle like it was some kind of joke.

"Do you know how to get out of here?"

More Pokemon chimed into the laughter.

"How.do.I.get.out.of.this.strange.place?" I said, thinking they couldn't understand me.

Obviously they didn't hear or care about what I said and just kept on laughing.

"Fine I'll get out of here myself." I glared.

To the right of me was a wall. A clear part of the wall allowed me to see the outside. Not thinking, I leapt off the bed. Everything seemed to slow down. Freedom was within my grasp. _Almost there!_ I smiled. Three inches, two inches, one... _**Splat.**_

I knocked on it with my paw. _**Tap, tap.**_ It was solid.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed while sliding off the hard surface. I was trapped, trapped like a Rattata.

Some Pokemon fell off their sheets because they were laughing so hard. I glared at them all while walking down the isle, Pokemon on either side of me. There was no way I could make them scared with these emerald eyes.

I felt like crying or running into Crystal's loving arms. I was only a kit (A/N: I'd rather call him a kit than a kitten) and I was forced to fend for myself in this strange place. I shook it off. _I've gotta be strong, _I told myself.

I saw light coming from a creak in a tall wooden object. It immediately swung open. A female with pink hair walked in. I growled. Obviously I didn't have my thinking cap on today; I could've just snuck past without being noticed. The female looked down at me and picked me up.

"Now why are you out of bed?" she asked with a smile.

I tilted my head. What **was** she saying? I tried speaking to her, telling her that this must've been some mistake, but she only smiled and put me back in bed. I ignored the fact she wanted me to rest and just followed her toward the wooden looking thing.

But she just grabbed me and put me back in bed. I explained it to her again and followed her out. She finally picked me up and walked me outside. She glanced around the, what seemed to be, a waiting place.

I followed her gaze. She stared at the green haired boy I saw in the forest. She seemed to be calling him over. "Sir, is this your Eevee?"

"Yes ma'am." He hesitated, "Kind of."

"He just refuses to stay in bed. I'm not sure if he wants to leave or if he's just disobedient," she rambled on.

I watched one talk then the other answer. I heard the word Drew a few times. Finally, she handed me over to the green haired boy. I squirmed, who did this guy think he was, my master?

I wriggled out of his grasp and landed on the hard ground. _Escape, escape,_ I thought, panicking.

A person swung one of those door-things and was on the outside. A sneaky expressing grew on my face. "This time freedom is really mine!"

I raced toward it, hopefully it wouldn't close. I ran for my life, only to run into it with a loud thump. I staged back, holding my nose.

DANG that hurt!

I looked at the clear door and held up a fist.

"Curse you! Open damn it!"

I waited. "So, I have to get rough with ya, do I?"

Nothing...

"OPEN BEFORE I BREAK YOU OPEN!!!" I banged on clear thing while it just stood there. I heard muffles of laughter coming from the back room.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"You must be pretty anxious to go outside..." The green haired boy picked me up.

"For your information, I have legs. Put me down and let me use them. I don't need to be carried around like a helpless kit, even though I am one. I have my pride to worry about. Ever heard of-HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" But he just ignored my babbling and walked on.

Yep, I'm **definitely** going senile.

* * *

Yup, he's going crazy. Hehehe... this chapter is kinda sloppy. Sorry, school is getting to me... 


	4. Not What I'd Planned

I'm sorry for the long wait T.T I was sick for five days.

Disclaimer: I do not own POKEMON:D hi to everyone that is reading this:D

Thanks to all that review!

* * *

Not What I'd Planned...

* * *

The whole time he carried me I tried to squirm out of his grasp. After ten, maybe fifteen, minutes of struggling I was done. _Doesn't he ever get tired? _I sighed.

Maybe they didn't get tired. I draped my hand over the purple sleeve of the cloth that he was wearing and panted. Then my stomach called me. I hadn't had breakfast.

How retarded of me. I had saved my sisters, gone exploring, got burned, ended up in a get well center, and was being held captive by a creature I didn't even know existed, all on an empty stomach. Why couldn't I have had breakfast then get captured?

Then green haired boy must've either noticed I was hungry, or had gotten tired, because he stopped.

"Don't go running off on me and I'll give you something to eat," he said.

"You say that like I understand you," I replied while glaring up at him. "Let me go and I promise not to bite you."

I suddenly felt the air being sucked out of me. Apparently he didn't know how hard he was holding me. He took the leather pack off his shoulder and un-zipped it.

"Can't...breathe..." I managed to say. He looked at me and loosened his grip.

"Sorry 'bout that." He laughed.

"I hate you."

He pulled a can out of the green bag with a red and white ball painted on it. "Now remember, don't run and you can have some."

He popped the lid off of it. An unfamiliar but delicious smell drifted from the can. The green haired boy set me down. I stayed and watched skeptically at what the stuff was.

Brown pellets came out and landed on the ground. I stared in disgust.

"That looks like Taillow poop."

He watched anxiously while kneeling, like it depended on his life or something. I raised and eyebrow (kind of...). "What's so interesting? You want me to eat it?" I groaned. "For all I know it could be poisoned."

He sighed, as if he knew that I was unsure of what the stuff was. He took out a red and white sphere that was on the can. The ball opened and that bug Pokemon came out that I saw earlier.

The boy spoke to it. I stood there in bewilderment. That Masquerain **understood** him?

"Okay Drew," it nodded.

"Drew?" I asked aloud.

"Yes, his name is Drew."

"These things have **names**?" I asked in confusion._ Well, what 'da ya know..._

But then again, what do I know?

"That "thing" is a human, a coordinator to be exact."

"Whatever," I shrugged.

"Drew told me to tell you that there's nothing wrong with the food," he added.

I looked at him suspiciously. "Really, I'm not that stupid."

"Here I'll even eat one." He flew down to where the pellets were and ate one. The Masquerain swallowed easily. "See?"

I sniffed them suspiciously. "I'm still not convinced. Why won't Drew eat them?"

The Masquerain held his breath to keep from bursting out with laughter. "Humans don't eat Pokemon food silly!"

I ate them angrily while watching him crack up laughing, and then he disappeared in a red flash of light. I nearly chocked on the Pokemon food. I guess he'd been returned to that ball. Then something random popped into my head.

Was he a slave or something, doing what his master told him too?

"There is no way I'm gonna be your, or anyone's slave."

When I'd finished, he took out a book and flipped through the thin pages. "Let's see..." Drew said while scanning the pages.

"What?" I looked at the flat thing. "Wait... You're not thinking of brining me along with you, right?"

"Looks like you're gonna be the next Pokemon I use to win a contest."

The look on his face told me exactly what he meant. I was picked up off the ground before I could run away. Then I was put inside that green bag of his. I popped my head out but it was too late, he'd already zipped it up to my neck. Drew slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Dumb human!" I scratched his neck and played with his hair. "Let me out!"

"When we get to the contest in Cerulean, you can come out," he said, putting my paws back in the bag.

"I swear Drew." I glared. "You are going to die."

* * *

sorry again, the internet on my computer wasn't working so it took even LONGER to update. sad, i know. 


	5. May and Savannah

Hi everyone! Um...this is awkward. Well, I might as well do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon. Sad, isn't it?

On with the chappie!

* * *

Stolen Stones

* * *

I eyed him every second. Why was he doing this? Why didn't he put me in one of those Poke' balls, like his other Pokemon?

"So, um Drew..." I thought about what to say. What could I say? It's not like he understood me. "This is stupid, just put me in a Poke' ball for all I care. It's better than being held captive."

He ignored me. I pawed at his green hair. What a weird hair color... I obviously must have been annoying him because he shoved my paws back into the bag. I saw something come into sight. It was one of those red building that I was in not to long ago. I started struggling; there was no way I was going back there.

Stupid place. Stupid trainer. Stupid life. Why me? What the heck did I do to deserve this? Who knows, I just know that I'm NOT going in there again.

"STOP NOW DANG IT!" I yelled in his ear. "I'm warning you!!"

Drew seemed to be thinking, not paying attention. Just great. He took me out f the bag and I started gasping for air. What was he trying to do? Suffocate me? He could've just left me in the dang thing; it would have saved him some trouble.

"I can't put you in the bag; people will think I'm crazy. I can't put you in the Poke' ball, for some reason it won't let me catch you. So can you please just stop squirming?" Drew attempted to get through to me, but I wasn't listening. Serves him right.

I started nibbling on his arm when inside the center. He slapped my face away of course. Drew _tried_ getting his Poke' balls from his pack and giving it to the pink haired woman. Emphasis on tried. And, get this, she looked exactly like the woman from the other building. What a coincidence. This was so retarded; I want to go home SO badly right now.

My trainer went to sit in an area that appeared to be for waiting. I guess that's what it is... His gaze seemed to fall on something. I couldn't tell what... until the person came over. Yep, a person all right.

I saw exactly what he was staring at. A brown haired human with a red piece of cloth tied in her hair. Boy did that look stupid. Anyway, she had blue eyes, red shirt, white skirt, blue leggings, all the usual things humans wore. What was so special about that? She seemed to have a surprised expression on her face when she saw us. Well, I'll admit, we did look kinda retarded.

"Drew?" the girl asked in amazement. The one word I understood. _They must know each other,_ I thought. _Has to be it._

"The one an only." He smirked and flipped his hair. I groaned. "How overrated is that?"

"I see you haven't changed," she said and folded her arms.

Great, a distraction! _While they're talking I'll make a break for it._ I slowly wiggled out of his grasp. At the last second I made a break for it. "Freedom!" I bellowed. I know, not the best plan in the world. It would've been best to just have kept quiet. But my brain didn't think of these things till the last second.

I shot around the place, searching for an _open_ exit. Yeah right, that was only if some one opened the exit. I was beginning to become desperate. This is never gonna work. I skidded to a halt. In front of me stood an Eevee about me size. "Move!" I shouted, trying to get around her. She just leapt in front of me. What was her problem?

"Why should I?" she mewed cockily.

Oh great, an Eevee with an attitude... "If you're trapped, help me find an exit. If you're ticked off about something, go take it up with your trainer. And if you're just being plain retarded I can fix that."

She glared at me intensely, like I was a piece of meat and she couldn't decide if she was hungry. Creepy... "Tell you what?" The amber eyed eevee (which by the way I thought was awkward) smiled at me. "You beat me in a battle, and I let you go."

I gritted my teeth. I didn't have time for this. "Tell you what? You move out of my way and I won't kick you're a-" I was interrupted by Drew. "Get back here!"

I started running frantically and seconds later I was on the ground. That Eevee tripped me, that son of a gun tripped me. How could I tell? Cause she was laughing her tail off.

Drew's hands wrapped around me and I was being lifted off the ground. So close! So freaking close! "You idiot!" I hissed down at her.

She looked innocently at that brown haired girl. She mewed something to the human. "Thanks girl." And the girl picked her up. The Eevee smirked at me. "No problem," I couldn't tell who she was talking to. "It was no problem from stopping that pathetic little Pokemon to escape."

"I case you haven't noticed we're the same pathetic species," I growled back. Wait? Did she belong to that girl that Drew supposedly knew?

"I'm Savanna, I'm a whole lot more trained than you. When did Drew start training you?" She chuckled. _She knows him too? Did I miss something? _I thought, confused.

"Thanks May." Drew nodded. Okay, May, got it. Savannah, regrettably I got it. More freaking names, I could handle that.

She smiled. "No problem, it was nothing."

"Don't be too full of yourself," he teased. Her smile quickly turned into an irritated frown.

Drew quickly walked over to pick up the Poke' balls so he wouldn't get yelled at. Once he received them from the pink haired woman, Drew began heading for the doors. Then, before I knew it, we were outside. It was kind of rocky here. Heck, rocks here, rocks there, rocks freakin everywhere. He turned right and headed for a dark hole in the wall.

"We're not going in there are we?" I looked at him nervously. It didn't seem too inviting. May must've already gone through. I'm not surprised why she didn't want to wait. I know I've probably said this a million times already but: Drew is a retard.

I swallowed as he walked into the tranquil cave...

* * *

I'm sooo sorry. T.T I've been working on a story on Fiction Press so I got side tracked. Again, sorry... This chappie may be short but that's only because I didn't want you all to think I'd forgotten about it. I will do this story till I finish! :D


	6. S317

Ello, not gonna say much, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did then I'd be rich.

* * *

S3-17

* * *

I couldn't see anything for a few seconds till my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Stalactites dropped from the ceiling like teeth which wasn't too reassuring. I saw a trainer every now and then, battling or traveling, but I didn't see the familiar girl I'd met in the center. Or the annoying Eevee for that matter, which was actually a good thing. I felt so ticked right now I felt like biting Drew's arm off. I thought back to those amber eyes, boy were they the weirdest thing I'd ever seen...

"When are we gonna get out?!" I snapped. My voice echoed throughout the freaking cave. This made me even more eager to get out of here...

We turned the corner and I didn't seem too surprised, but Drew did. A man in black with a red marking thing on his chest was standing not too far from us. "So what, he's just another trainer, right?" I hoped and pleaded I was right, but of course, luck was never on my side. Either that or I was acting really stupid because Drew put his hand on my mouth.

The man glanced at us. Crap, that couldn't have been good... "Hey you!" he shouted over to us with an enraged look. "No trespassing!"

I felt Drew's heart racing. This was _definitely_ not good. He swallowed. "What do you mean trespassing? This is a cave. It doesn't belong to anybody, really." He so looked freaking nervous that I thought he would start shaking and give me a headache.

"Then you might as well go right back to where you came from little boy." His eyes traveled till they landed on me. "What?" I barked, "Haven't you seen an Eevee before?"

A deafening scream echoed through the silent cave. I jumped, if that was even possible with Drew holding me. The green haired boy whispered something I couldn't hear. Seconds later he grabbed something from his belt. "Masquerain, go!" he shouted. Drew threw one of those Poke' balls and that flying bug Pokemon popped out. I growled at him but he didn't pay any attention. Figures.

The Masquerain focused on who his opponent was going to be it seemed. The black clothed man threw a red and white ball, in a red flash of light there stood a blue bat-like Pokemon. I blinked. What were they doing?

Drew shouted something and Masquerain lunged flapped its wings and created a gust of wind. The Zubat seemed out of control and it crashed to the ground. The creature quickly got back up when the trainer started yelling at it. It started screeching after the man in black commanded something.

Masquerain started flying clumsily around. It was in a daze. Or confused or something. The Zubat was about to bite him when Drew returned the Pokemon to the ball. He looked tense. Why was he still freakin holding me? He threw out another Pokemon. Its fur was white and claws were black. His scarlet eyes shot open. I shuddered. Note to self: do NOT mess with that guy.

I watch the exact same thing happen. Zubat started screeching again and then the Absol got confused. I swallowed. If that eye-less bat could defeat an Absol I hoped more than ever that he wouldn't send me out. I had no experience in this one on one fight thing. What a great time.

Drew looked at me. That told me something. "Please, you're the only Pokemon I have left. I didn't plan on bringing any more Pokemon." I could see by his expression that he was begging. I would've laughed but this wasn't exactly a good time. Sighing I leapt out of his arms and stood in a battle stance. Silence, that's what I needed. Since this thing couldn't see then I could sneak up on it easily.

Right, now I had a plan.

* * *

Savannah rushed through the tunnel at top speed. She slowed down every now and then so her trainer could catch up. The Eevee wished now more then ever that they could get out of this place. Those black goons were chasing them and the last battle they'd been in wasn't pretty. It left Beautifly out cold.

Savannah's pace slowed. She glanced over her shoulder. Good, May was catching up. Then she turned to see more back men. Quickly, she ducked behind a stalagmite. Her breathing slowed so she could concentrate on what they were doing. Slowly Savannah peaked around the pointy rock. They were unloading something, looked expensive.

A few black men set a glass case on a pedestal. When they placed it there she heard a loud **clank**. "Be careful!" one of them shouted. "These are irreplaceable! It wasn't enough that you almost screwed up at the museum. Do I have to remind you we're getting paid big money for this?!" His voice echoed throughout the cave. A flock of Zubat started screeching and she started to hear the faint flapping of wings.

May came up and saw the men. But not soon enough. "May!" Savannah whispered sternly. But not in time. They had seen her and started shouting. "Get her, now! There mustn't be any witnesses!"

Savannah stared at the men coming toward them. "Crap."

* * *

I ducked as the Zubat aimed for my head, jaws wide. Now that wouldn't have been pretty. This thing didn't like my being silent and all. Heck it looked kind of funny flying around in confusion. Looks like the shoe's on the other foot. Except Zubat didn't have feet. Oh well...

This was such an unfair advantage. How was I supposed to sneak up on it when it was **flying**? Yeah, I'd forgotten that one little detail, I couldn't fly. Heck, might as well improvise. It would have to dive down on me sometime right? Perfect.

I started making my paw steps sound heavy, making them echo and an "Over here retard!" just to top it off. I smirked, but the Pokemon couldn't see it so what was the point? It started to dive and I prepared to leap. One, two...three! I sprang into the air the best I could. It felt like forever till I reached the Zubat's back. It flapped its wings menacingly before falling to the ground. Boy I must weigh a lot.

The bat started screeching. Aw, man, just when I had it pinned down! I stumbled backwards. Everything seemed to be shaking. I couldn't tell which way the Pokemon was coming from till I hit me in the side. The air left me with a loud **whoosh**. I immediately got up off the ground to concentrate. I felt the cold rock beneath my paws, the chilly air floating around me. It all seemed reassuring somehow. I suddenly felt as cold as ice. I checked my paws to see if they'd frozen to the ground, don't know why but I did.

They were a lighter shade of blue than I'd seen them before. Crap, not again... The black man stood there in shock. I somehow managed to see the Zubat recalled by his trainer. The man picked up something from his pocket. Some type of machinery. He began talking into it then started running. I managed to catch a few words.

"Sir, I've found him! S3-17 is a success after all!"

* * *


	7. Stolen Stone

Hope you liked the last chappie! Now, here comes number 7!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. (Hey, a normal disclaimer for once xD)

* * *

Stolen Stones

* * *

You know what really sucks? Not being able to understand what someone is saying. Why's that? Because I can't understand _anybody!!_ Besides Pokemon, but I hardly know any. Which is why it sucks like heck. Drew followed the man but we kinda lost him a little way into the darkness. Man, darkness is stupid; you can't see a freakin thing! Maybe that's why they call it _darkness_. Yep, I'm sure of it.

I saw light, probably not sunlight, but at least it was light. Drew was running strangely fast. I looked up at him. It seemed like he had a pained expression on his face. If he was as ticked as I was then I could understand why. But it didn't exactly look like he was annoyed, more like worried. Then I remembered that shriek. Boy was THAT ever creepy. Maybe someone was hurt, yeah, that was it. We must've been following it. I didn't want to go where he was going I'm too young to die. Not like I had a choice.

The light kind of blinded me since we were wandering around in blackness for a while. I'm surprised he didn't run into something. Darn, what a shame... I blinked, was I seeing what I think I was seeing? Black clothed men were ganging up on that May girl in the center. Oh, and that retarded Eevee, Savannah. They nearly had the two surrounded, Savannah was hissing and spiting and all that, trying to protect May. I laughed a bit, she looked so stupid.

I must've been back to normal because Drew didn't look at me funny anymore. I remembered that man's shocked expression, boy had that looked hilarious. Drew shouted something, bringing their attention to us. "What'd you do that for?!" I hissed at him.

Above all the things I hated at moment, Drew just happened to be one of them. May gaped at us with her shocked blue eyes. What? Drew hadn't done anything nice for anyone in his lifetime? Well that didn't surprise me. We were out numbered like six to two, okay four, if you count May and Savannah. What if they all sent out one Pokemon at the same time? That would not only be unfair, but I'd probably end up fainting in the end. Which I wasn't exactly for, at the moment. I sighed, this wasn't gonna be pretty.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Savannah staring at something. She gazed a clear glass case, a fancy one. What was so special about it? I ignored her and began focusing on the main problem. Right, the main problem, or problems, actually. One, two, three, four, five freakin Pokemon were released. Just what I need to loosen the tension. One man didn't send out a Pokemon.

Odd...

He made some kind of signal and they all stopped. The men parted to let him through. "Leave him to me," his voice grave in this silent cave. He quickly sent out a Mightyena that gave me a malicious look. I shuddered, and to think I thought Absol was creepy. The "leader" smirked and whispered a few commands to his Pokemon. The Mightyena turned to me. "Let's see if you really are S3-17."

"My name is Spirit! Not a bunch of freaking numbers!" I growled. The Mightyena's paralyzing eyes laid on me. I swallowed my fear and glared right back. He began stalking me, crouching. I did the same.

"So...S3-17," he began, grinning.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" I hissed. I didn't expect him to answer; I really didn't care, for that matter. All I was focusing on staying was alive.

He huffed in annoyance. "Pathetic, you don't even know your own scientific name." What can I say? I actually like to have a NORMAL name, unlike other experiments. Wait, experiments? Adrenaline started to pump into my veins. They had done something freaky with _my_ DNA for their _own_ evil purposes? _Oh they're gonna get it all right!_ I thought angrily and snarled.

I lunged at the Mightyena before he could react. I would've ripped his eyes out, but he flung me off before I could kill him. Before I knew it he body slammed me to the ground. I sucked in air, he'd hit me in the stomach, _hard_. I gasped for air, hoping he'd give me a break, but _no_. The Mightyena threw me against a stalagmite and I thought I heard it crack. It hurt like hell, fire burning in my back, then my legs, then my head... Wait a minute, I'd felt this before.

There the men stood, gaping like idiots. Sure, like I hadn't been stared at like _that_ before. Only the one with the Mightyena didn't look surprised. "I was right," he murmured evilly, "Mightyena, toy with him some more." Why not? What was it, Kill a Helpless Pokemon day? And of course, the black Pokemon did out of obedience and sheer amusement. Boy was Karma gonna get HIM good, I'd make sure of it.

He grabbed me by the neck, claws seeping through my fur and into my skin. As if claws in my neck weren't enough, he heartily threw me across the cave. And I just happened to land right into the glass, shattering it with a loud _crack!_ The burning sensation faded, must've been normal again, but now I felt a million needles in my back. Talk about _ouch!_ Oh you have no freaking idea...

Then something landed on my head while I was lying in pain. Something _shiny_. Okay, I still had a grip on reality, but I must've been imagining things. It seemed to sparkle in what little light there was. The rock, apparently, was an amber-ish color shining in the fluorescent light. Boy was it prettyyy... I shook my head, must've had some brain injury or something cause I was loosing my sanity.

I dizzily stood up, watching the room spin. It seemed like there were more men and Mightyena's then last time. I closed my eyes; I can't take much more of this. So I fell on the cold Earth and passed out right there.

* * *

Savannah stared at the now limp body. Did that look painful or what? The eevee huffed. She could've done better herself if _they_ wouldn't have stepped in. He was the only thing separating her from battle. So if Spirit was unconscious, that meant she was next. She wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it. The man that owned the Mightyena smiled. "I was right. Mightyena, bring him to me. This one is ours."

Drew raced over to the Eevee and scooped him up in his arms. He glanced at Spirit then the man. "Why do you want him?!" he asked, his voice echoing throughout the cave.

"That is confidential, Team Rocket business," he sneered.

Savannah stared at the rock that the men were scrambling over to get. Time to have some fun. Smiling, she dashed over there and picked up the stone in her mouth. They glared at her and shouted, "Get her!"

Oh crap, now she had to run. The Eevee climbed up some rocky stairs and then ran for her life. Looking back she saw May staring in despair. Savannah promised herself she'd be back; there was no way they were going to get her. No freaking way.

For some reason she felt like she wasn't running as fast as she was before. Until the Eevee realized, she wasn't an Eevee anymore.

* * *

Sorry if the wait was long. No prob, the next one'll be up in no time flat. :D


	8. The New Savannah

Never a boring moment with Spirit is there? Okay I just want to make this clear, I am putting the Destiny Stones in this chapter, er, story. They are NOT mine and I do NOT own them. If you've read Espeon Master's Tough Love or Antethesis's (sorry if I spelt that wrong) Honeymoon's Over, you'll know what they are. If not, I'll try to make it clear enough to understand, kapeesh? Good. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Destiny Stones. But I live with it, somehow.

* * *

The New Savannah

* * *

I woke up to shaking and screaming. How comforting. I figured out Drew was shaking me awake in no time flat. But where the screaming came from didn't seem like a good thing. I groggily glanced around. We were in, I'm gonna go out on a limb here, some kind of jail. They were holding us captive. That was obvious by the large metal bars.

Then I figured out another thing; I had an aching headache as big as this cell. Oh the pain, woe is me, really didn't sink in. I just swallowed real hard and leapt onto the cave floor. This cell was basically a hollow rock formation with bars. They could've at least put some soft carpeting in. But no, prisoners are prisoners, no matter who you are or where you're from. In this case I felt like playing a harmonica. Boy was it ever depressing in here. What did they do for fun, wait to see who lost their sanity first?

Well I think I'd already lost it enough. I redirected myself to the screaming or men shouting "After her!" I swallowed. They were probably gonna hang Savannah for running away with that prize of theirs. May didn't stand up or even peak her head though the bars. The brunette just sat there, a look of horror plastered on her face. I decided to stay where I was, I didn't want me reminding her of Savannah.

I poked my head out through the bars. Then something just hit me. Why couldn't I just _squeeze_ through the freakin bars? I glanced at Drew and he nodded. Then he glanced at May for a second. I paused in mid-step. I saw a flicker of, did I see that right?, compassion in his eyes? Well that was unexpected, Mr. Conceded actually caring for once.

I slipped through the bars silently and began looking for an escape route.

* * *

Her short brown hair flung from side to side when she ran frantically. She'd have to remember to tie it up later. Or whenever she found May. There was no way she'd recognize her own Eevee as a human. Luckily she'd found some Team Rocket clothes to blend in with. Savannah lost the grunts at the last corner but she kept scampering, or as best as she could in this body. How did human run on two friggen feet?

There wasn't much light in this hallway. But she managed to see as best as she could with these... _human_ eyes. Her Eevee eyes usually were precise and detected the slightest movement in the darkness. But no, human eyes took forever to adjust to the darkness. Even when they did adjust, you still couldn't see anything specific though, like a Pokemon hiding in the shadows.

And this nose, so small it couldn't smell anything unless it was really strong. As an Eevee she could've scented May by now and have been on her train, but no. This was just retarded, she was wasting precious time wandering around hopelessly lost.

Savannah had no idea why she was transformed, but had a pretty good idea by what. She pulled the amber stone she stole out of her pocket. The girl thought back to what she'd read on the tag of that stand the stone was on. _Destiny Stone, a stone that is said to transform humans into Pokemon._

Humans into Pokemon? Not Pokemon into humans? Or had they just left that little detail out? Whatever, it didn't matter, as an Eevee she was more vulnerable so this would just have to do. She swallowed, thinking of something just now. _I'm too young to be a Rocket grunt._

She tripped over her own feet again when walking down a narrow hallway. "_Oof!" _Savannah wheezed as she hit the ground.

She heard a sudden "_Ow!"_ from behind her. She whipped around to see an Eevee staring her in the face.

* * *

"Crap!" I screamed. "Not now, not now!" I stomped. I hissed and edged closer. "Lock me up again and I'll bite!" I threatened. Yeah, like she can understand me. I scanned the strange girl. She didn't look threatening, but you never know. She also looked really young, and I didn't see many female bad gu-girls.

She looked bewildered and confused. It looked like she was holding her breath till she said, "Spirit?"

I understood that, but how'd she understand me? "Do I know you?" I asked warily, not knowing what to expect.

"Do you understand me?" she said slowly. I blinked. Now it was my turn to be bewildered. "Strangely, yes."

"I'm Savannah, I know I don't look like it but-"

"You can't be Savannah, she an Eevee, a brown, yet retarded, Eevee!" I snarled. She must've been mental or something, might have escaped form one of these cells...

Her face flushed with anger. She picked me up my tan, Eevee neck fur. "Listen, you!" It seemed like she would've growled if she could have. "You were with Drew and May, where are they!" she said in a hushed, but deadly, tone.

"They're a few cells down, they locked us up, and I escaped to get help or something." Now that I thought about, I hadn't really had an overall plan. Oh well, might as well improvise. My damn head ach started to kick in. "Can you put me down now," I asked. "My head is killing me."

She threw me a few feet before I hit the ground. I growled. "Thanks," mumbled sarcastically.

"You deserved that," she said while walking by.

I hissed and followed her grudgingly. May looked up from her lap when she heard footsteps. I sucked in air and slipped through the bars. She stared at Savannah unknowingly. Her gaze was filled with revulsion and rage. "What have you done with my Eevee!!" She threw herself at the bars angrily. Savannah back up a little, searching for the words to tell her.

I started to explain but they ignored me. Yeah, figures. May breathed a few times and returned to her depressing little corner. Drew glared at Savannah. "What do you want? Here to take _my_ Eevee away too?" he said, an edge of steel in his voice.

"No," she said, her voice sounding like an innocent child's. "I've come to get you out."

Drew sneered. "Why would _you_ help _us_?"

"I can answer that for you," I offered, grinning. She gave me a shut-your-mouth-or-you're-dead look. "No thanks Spirit," she huffed. "They wouldn't understand you anyway." The green haired boy immediately seemed confused. Who wouldn't?

"Did you just-?" Savannah smiled. "Talk to him? Understand him? Yeah. I'm Savannah, you know, May's Eevee," she said plainly.

May looked up, shocked, and Drew just stared speechlessly. "Yeah, I know, shocked me too," I said, leaning in to see their facial expressions. It took all the willpower I had to not laugh and say "Man, do you two ever look retarded!" But I managed.

"But... how?" was all the brunette could get out. "I'll tell you later," she whispered, glancing around nervously. "Right now I need to get you out before any Team Rocket grunts come back."

"And how do you plan to do _that?"_ I asked disbelievingly. There was pretty much nothing she could do as being a human. No attacks, no sharp teeth, humans had it off easy. _They_ didn't have to battle other Pokemon and stuff like that; they just bossed us around and whatnot.

Savannah disappeared for a few minutes then came back with a stalagmite. "Crap," I said and hurried through the bars. "Get against the wall!" she ordered, raising the pointed rock.

May huddled in the corner, put her head in her lap, and had her hands tightly over her head. Drew just turned toward the wall. I back a good ten feet away from her. Savannah raised it even higher and swung it at full force. When it met the bars the sound was a cross with clang and crack. _CLACK!_ My ears rang for a few moments before I saw if the bars broke or not. I scampered over there with large steps. When the smoke cleared I saw Drew shielding May. He had his hands pressed against the wall for a few moments, then when the rocks stopped pelting him he looked up.

"Holy crap," was all I could say when I reached them. The bars had been cracked like a boulder had run through them. "Obviously they didn't put good steel in these things," said Savannah blankly, as awed as I was. I coughed as I breathed in some dust. Drew slid out through the hole easily. He helped May through so she wouldn't be cut my any of the bars. They dusted themselves off. "Where's the exit?" I asked.

"I think I ran past in on my way," said Savannah while thinking. She quickly led us out. We were practically glued to the walls when a few grunts past us. I unstuck myself and we waited till they couldn't be heard. Then we followed the path they were on. I ran out a huge hole in the rock. Sunlight suddenly hit my eyes. "AHHH!! I AM BLINDED!!" I walked around dizzily while covering my eyes.

I heard the others walk out but couldn't see them. Still dazed, I bumped into someone's leg and fell over. "Hello?" I asked, opening my eyes a little bit. I squinted. Savannah stared down at me with her amber eyes. I blinked. "That's better, I can see now," I said while getting up. I rubbed my head and eyes, they seemed to be recovering.

We ran a few miles. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but that's what it felt like. Then we reached, what do they call it?, a town, or a city I don't know... I sat down panting. "I think we got away. Can we please stop running now?" I coughed a few times. "Need, water." I said, wheezing, while tugging on Drew's pants. He turned to Savannah, asking her to translate.

"He's thirsty, so am I. What is this place anyway?" She asked turning to May. "Cerulean City," she responded. "Come on, I'm sure we can stay at the Pokemon Center."

"We're gonna go to that place you tried to escape from Spirit," she said, smirking. "I hate you all," I said. Hey, it was all I could think of.

Well, it turns out that those "Pokemon Centers" are where Pokemon get healed. They're also a place where traveling trainers can rest for the night. So Drew and May got their Pokemon healed quickly and rented separate rooms, free of charge. Nice huh? May found Savannah some different clothes so she wouldn't rouse suspicion. People didn't like Team Rocket, I could tell why. We found some couches to sit on so Savannah could explain you know what. We'd have to keep it down to a whisper though.

Savannah came out with her brown hair tied back. She'd found a sleeveless red turtle neck and jean shorts to wear. I shook my head; I must've still been dizzy from the lights in the center. I was probably still seeing things too. The two sat down on across from us. "Uh, who's she?" I asked mockingly. Savannah glared at me, as expected.

"You know who I am, retard," she scowled.

"No way," I said, pretending to sound surprised, "you can't be that hot."

SMACK!

Savannah dusted her hands off. "Next time I'll send you to hell."

I swallowed, still dazed and recovering from pain. May cocked her head. "What'd he say?"

"Nothing important," she said, smiling innocently. I felt the left side of my face, it was hot. "DANG, how hard did you hit me?"

Savannah just stared at my face. "It's red, pretty damn hard I guess."

"_Ya think_?" I sneered. Drew coughed _"eh-hem"_ and I quieted down.

They turned to Savannah so I did to. She answered first. "Okay, you know that stone that was in that case?"

"The one that broke and hurt like heck?" I interrupted and nodded. "Yeah."

"There was a stone, and on the tag on the pillar it was labeled Destiny Stone. It said that it could transform humans into Pokemon," she told us. "It didn't say Pokemon into human though, so I have no idea how. I guess it works both ways."

I digested this, it was a lot to take in. Okay, a stone did this? Weird. She pulled it out and showed us. The amber one that fell on my head was now in her human hands. Now that I got a good look at it, it looked kind of cool. And it was the color of her eyes, which was also a weird coincidence.

"That looks like a fire stone," May said breathlessly. Yeah, I'll admit, it did look kinda like fire. But I've never seen a fire stone so I assumed that's what it looked like.

"I heard they stole it from the museum in Pewter City," May added.

Drew nodded. "Well that explains it; they stole it from a museum."

I yawned. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Sure, we can go to sleep now," Savannah yawned. "I'm beat too."

"Guess some sleep could do us all good." May stood up and walked toward the room, followed by Savannah. Drew picked me up and headed into our room. I leapt out of his arms onto the end of the bed. He shut the door. I yawned again then stretched. Comfortably, I cradled into the blue sheets of the bed.

"Boy did we ever have a long day," he said, close to falling to sleep. I was too tired to pay attention. I felt like I could sleep forever, but I quickly re-thought that. With one last yawn I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

:D I hope everything is clear enough to understand. –yawn- I guess I'm gonna go take a nap, I've been working really hard on this. Not that it's tiring, my cats wear me out. They can be so annoying sometimes... X3


	9. A Past I Can't Remember

* * *

In case you haven't noticed by his reviews, Swack16 is Spirit. He gave me lots of ideas, with help from Espeon Master. Thanks, you guys are the best! I couldn't have done it without 'em. This chapter is dedicated to Swack since he told me to put more of Spirit's past in the story. And so I did. Time to read. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its _characters_ (oops, forgot to put that in there, eheheh...).

* * *

A Past I Can't Remember

* * *

The scientists scurried around like Rattata. The man in black stood out like a sore thumb with all the men in white coats. He glanced around. It seemed busier than usual today. He moved on through, trying not to trip anybody. It was hard to resist though, he had to admit. The man slipped through the sea of white coats. This news was big; he needed to go strait to the boss for this.

The man opened the scarlet colored door and quietly crept inside. The room was shadowy and concealed with only one window on the left side. He swallowed and walked awkwardly toward the rectangular desk. The only sound he heard were the shuffling of his shoes and a cat's purr. A red gem glinted in the darkness and a pair of eyes shot open, merely slits in their pupils. The Persian purred even louder when his master stroked his tan fur.

"Sir," the man said, his voice piercing through the darkness. "I have good news, we found S3-17."

"And why do I care?" the guy at the desk said grimly. "You said he was a failure, defective. Why are you all of a sudden interested in _this_ experiment?"

"Because he isn't a failure, he can actually transform," he exclaimed excitedly. This caught the boss's attention. He continued, "I guess he just needed the proper motivation, something only a trainer could give him. I believe we still have S3-17's Poke ball somewhere-"

"Then find it!" the boss snapped suddenly, hitting his fist on the desk. "Find it at all costs, this was our first, and possibly _only_ success! Bring him to me alive."

The man's grin grew into a smirk. "I know how to make it easier." The boss nodded and with that he left the room.

"Where's that serum I needed?" he asked, turning to the scientists. One of them handed it to him and quickly went back to work. The man held it up to the light. The orange bubbles swirled around in the vile. "If he won't come easy as a Pokemon, human will do better."

* * *

That night I dreamed. I had no flippin idea where I was. In front some kind of house I think. What they call a "mother" smiled at me with tears in her eyes. I thought I had tears in mine too. I even felt my throat swelling up. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt her warmth. She hugged me for a few short moments then let go. It seemed like she didn't want to though, like it was the hardest thing she'd ever done.

I felt someone's piercing eyes staring at me from behind. The woman kissed my forehead (which strangely didn't seem furry) and she whispered, "I'll see you again soon, don't loose hope. It'll be alright."

I was forcefully being pulled away by some goons. "_Mommy!"_ I cried. I don't know why, but I just did. "_No!"_ My voice cracked and I started to break down crying.

The woman buried her face in her hands while a man rubbed her back comfortingly. Even he seemed to be crying. A few men in familiar black outfits shoved me roughly forward. Strangely, I didn't kick their butts or bite them or anything. It's like I couldn't, somehow, and had to accept it. We left the weeping couple behind and, after walking a while, reached a large underground facility.

We got in an elevator and were on the negative fifteenth floor before I knew it. Hot tears were still streaming down my cheeks. It was a room with water filled tanks and all kinds of mechanical tools. My heart started speeding up when we reached one of the flat metal tables with mechanical arms and tools hovering above it.

I started crying some more and the men just strapped me to the table, not even caring. I was terrified when another man in a white coat walked toward me with a sharp needle. Not only that, but when I saw my reflection in a shard of glass, I nearly fainted. Because what I saw wasn't my normal Eevee self, it was-

Human?

* * *

A loud thud woke me up. Must've fallen off the bed cause I was on the floor. Either that or Drew kicked me off. But he was up and Adam so it must've been. Then I thought back to what I could remember of the dream. It was still fresh in my mind so I didn't forget much. That woman with short brown hair weeping, along with the black haired man. They looked so sad that I was crying in the dream too. Strange, I didn't remember knowing anyone like them. Nor _why_ I was a human.

I checked my paws, still their normal color. I felt my head, still furry. I shook my head and shuddered. Me? Human? That would be the worst thing ever. Well, except for the fact I could communicate with May and Drew. I stretched my Eevee limbs. All accounted for.

Drew picked me up, I yawned. "Are we having breakfast yet?"

Turns out, yeah. Starved, I gobbled down my Pokemon food. Still chewing, I noticed Savannah still in her human form, sitting on the couch. _How the heck can humans walk on two legs?_ I thought randomly.

Forgetting about breakfast, I scampered over to them, still chewing on my poke-chow. Savannah seemed to sense I was coming and turned to me before I hopped up onto the couch. She grimaced. "What do you want?" she scowled in a language I could understand.

I huffed. "Good morning to you too," I said, grumbling.

She stared at May who was yawning noisily. "Loud much?" I sneered. Savannah shoved me of the couch and quickly I hit the floor. "What is this, concrete?" I groaned, rubbing my head.

She just yawned. May patted Savannah on the head. "Morning."

"May, I'm not a Pokemon anymore," she grumbled.

May put her hand on Savannah's mouth and glanced around. "Don't say it out in the open!!" I looked at her strangely. "Why?" I asked, watching Savannah translate for her trainer. She stared at me, "May say it's because it's not normal, not to mention Team Rocket."

Drew came in silently looking at a map of some kind. "Looks like there's a Contest coming up in Fuschia..." he said, his voice trailing off. "Wait a minute, there's one here too!"

He leapt up off the couch and looked at me funny. I backed away. "Uh, Savannah? What's he saying?" I asked, sweatdropping.

She gave me a smirk. "He wants to use you in a Pokemon Contest. In case you don't know, it's were you show off your moves of style and skill. Aren't _you_ lucky," she snickered.

"There's no way I'm gonna be used for your retarded purposes!" I growled. I leapt off the back of the couch. Unfortunately, Drew grabbed me when I was in mid jump. _That retard is gonna pay,_ I thought.

Savannah mocked me all the way there. We stopped at a large building being filled with lots of kids. I became really nervous, call me claustrophobic but there were so many, I hoped that we wouldn't be going in there any time soon. And thank goodness we weren't!

Drew said (Savannah translated) we would sign up later, but first we needed to train. And what better way to train with a battle?

* * *

Like it? There ya go Swack16, hoped ya liked it! Thank you all my supporters, I'm doing this for you!!


	10. I am the Champion

T-T I swear it wasn't my fault! The phone line got busted (don't ask me why cause I have no idea) and it affected the internet connection. The phone dude just fixed it yesterday. Hope you're still with me.

Hope ya like this one! Oh, by the way, I JUST figured out May's Eevee evolved into a Glaceon. T-T Sorry, I don't got cable or anything, only regular channels. And my mom won't get any! _Cheapie_!! If I'm correct, May's Skitty evolved into a Delcatty, right? Hope so, I'm putting her in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I did just get Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness! Go me! :D

* * *

I Am the Champion

* * *

I sighed as May took out a red and white sphere. Drew had convinced, or tricked, her into a battle to train me. And I didn't fell like battling. I felt like going back to bed. But this would probably be fun, to see what weak Pokemon May had. She released a purple and tan Pokemon. I yawned, but she didn't seem to take notice.

She smiled cheerfully. "Looks like Drew got a new Pokemon! What's your name?" she giggled. "I'm Taya!"

I groaned. Great, all I needed right now was a preppy Pokemon. If that was even possible... I stalked off, not answering her question. But Drew shoved me back onto the grass. Oh, I forgot to mention, we were next to the side walk, right outside the Contest hall. I hissed at the kids that gathered to watch the show. Didn't they have lives of their own?

"Hey! Some chick's gonna battle a rich dude!" Apparently not... May sent out another Pokemon along with Drew. "Great," I sighed. "Another flying type."

Taya looked like she was about to giggle again. "Well aren't you paranoid." I felt like I was about to barf.

"At least I'm not bubbly like you!" I snarled. If it's the one thing I hate, it's a giddy Pokemon. She didn't seem to take it hard at all. And _that's_ what pissed me off the most about this retard. Heck, she was even LAUGHING. "Maybe that's because I think of the glass as half full." And with that, she turned to her trainer, waiting for directions.

I was about to yell at her, till I felt someone's gaze burning through me. I didn't even notice Drew's Absol right next to me. "Don't make me bite you." He hissed under his breath.

I turned to him, red in the face. "How can that attitude not piss you off?!" I growled.

"It doesn't if you're not paranoid." I felt a wave of annoyance wash over me. "Why does everyone think I'm freakin paranoid??" A mystery to me it was.

"Uh, because you are?" he snickered. I glared at him. Great, I had to BATTLE with this guy! "Why don't you switch places with Beautifly over there," I insisted, ticked, "At least _she_ doesn't have a personality."

I watched the bug Pokemon fly madly in circles. Seems like she heard me. Drew commanded something to Absol and the battle was on. Beautifly calmed down enough use a Silver Wind attack. And, literally, the wind was silver. I sunk my paws deep enough into the ground so I wouldn't go flying. And that retard Absol over there had claws, so HE didn't have much of a struggle. When I lost my grip, I went tumbling into Taya. At least it didn't hurt me, much.

She shook me off and the wind dyed down. I heard Drew shout at me in a commanding voice, but I ignored him. Absol translated, aggravated, "Use Sandstorm damnit!"

"Is he fighting this battle? No! So I'm gonna win this my way and my way only!" I hissed. "You can tell him to forget giving _me_ orders!" I saw him bark something to Drew, probably paraphrasing it into different words. While the white pokemon was busy, the Beautifly was getting ready to use Stun Spore. I thought through the possible choices and scenarios. _Help him or don't him that is the question._

I sighed, my good side getting the best of me. Rushing forward, I Head-Butted the distracted Absol out of the way, inching aside right before she launched the attack. "Whew," I said, breathing a huge sigh of relief. "You okay, uhh...?" I stammered. He grumbled something I didn't hear. "Huh? Didn't catch that." I squinted angrily.

"Talon, got it?" he said, hating to repeat himself. "And thanks."

"No problem," I responded, actually smiling. Talon and I agreed that he'd take Rainbow, the Beautifly, and I would take Taya. "My pleasure," I said, glaring at the Delcatty.

"Don't be too rough, it aint her fault you're paranoid." He smirked, and prepared to fight Rainbow. I growled. Well to heck with his warning, I wanted to teach this Pokemon that this battle wasn't gonna be easy, nor fun for that matter.

Taya smiled that bubbly smile of hers. _I bet she's doin that just to tick me off, _I thought, snarling.

"Sorry, hope this doesn't hurt too much," she said, laughing.

I twitched. Who says sorry before beating someone up? Not that I was gonna let her. In fact, I planned on teaching her a lesson about life. That it wasn't the peaches and cream she thought it was.

I summoned a Sandstorm that concealed me, Talon, Rainbow, and Taya. May and Drew were a bit out of range. _Too bad_, I thought. I glanced to my left to see how Talon was doing. The Absol had claws so he didn't go flying. Rainbow, on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate. The bug type was being whirled around mercilessly. I couldn't help but laugh at her helplessness.

However, when I was getting a kick out of things, Taya was concentrating on using Assist. And when I turned to battle, a full force Stun Spore met me right in the face. I felt all my senses tingling. Unable to do anything, I did the only thing I _could_ do. "Uhh, Talon, I could use a little help over here."

He glanced at me for a second, went back to battle, and replied, "Not much I can do for you." And that's exactly what I knew he was gonna say.

Taya swiped at my feet and I fell to the ground. I closed my eyes. _This is pathetic; I'm being beaten by a Delcatty!_ I focused on quickly recovering from the paralysis. And when I opened my eyes, guess what? Everyone was lookin at me funny. I did the drill to check my paws, head, ears, and tail. Yellow, they were freakin yellow. My neck fur was white, tail was ruffled, and I had yellow fur on my back standing on end.

"Craaaap," I groaned, making the _p_ sound pop.

Not being paralyzed anymore, I did my best to start up another Sandstorm. But noooo, I had to use a non-Eevee like attack. Thunder to be exact. I forgot there were kids standing by us watching. Maybe that's why Drew was screaming at me.

I shrugged and focused on the lightning attack I was about to use. The Delcatty looked scared and not as confident. I saw the fear in her eyes and the rage in Talon's. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm doing what I'm supposed to!" I hissed back.

"Yeah but you're not supposed to kill her!"

"I'm not gonna kill her!" I said, and began to focus on my attack.

I watched the lightning engulf the terrified Delcatty. When it cleared Taya laid motionless on the ground, black singe marks surrounding her where the lightning had struck. I watched May return her Pokemon.

Talon took his anger out on Rainbow, slashing at the Beautifly with a Metal Claw attack. Fainted, Rainbow slowly floated to the ground. The Pokemon returned to its Pokeball in a red flash of light. I saw his blood shot eyes land on me. "You idiot!"

He jabbed and clawed at me in anger. I swiftly dodged; just barely slashing off some of my neck fur. Yup, I was an Eevee again.

I hissed at Talon. "If she wasn't such a sissy maybe she could defend herself!"

He slashed at me again. "You have _no_ idea what she's been through!" he growled. I ducked.

"Well maybe if she didn't listen to that weak trainer of hers she'd be more powerful!" I shot back.

The Absol sapped and actually hit me. A large gash appeared on my pelt. I felt my body get tossed aside mercilessly and gritted my teeth.

Talon disappeared when Drew returned him to his Pokeball. He didn't smirk or even look satisfied. He just looked enraged and defensive for Taya. I glared. That Delcatty must've been really weak. Either that or...

I laughed to myself. At least now I had something to hold against him. But I pushed it aside for the time being. The kids stared and pointed._ I imagine keeping this a secret was out of the question... _I thought.

I hissed at them all, then Drew picked me up and gloated something to May. Savannah came over to me, angered. "I swear Spirit you can be so cruel sometimes!" she yelled in my ear. Savannah stepped back and scowled, giving me a dark glare.

"I hope you're happy," she said bitterly, then walked away.

I went over what I'd done, which I don't do often. I thought to myself. Could one Pokemon have a little too much power?

* * *


	11. Reality

Next chappie of Eternity is now up! Finals are coming up so I may not be able update for a while. But I shall try!

Okay, this is completely random but, I'm gonna put how Crystal's doing in this chapter. o.o this can't be good...

I got 1,191 vies for Eternity!! YAY! –does happy dance- But that only half compared to Destiny (2,577 views!! o.o). T.T Fate only got 875. Weird huh? xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I feel so retarded doing this. -.-

* * *

Reality

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Savannah started sulking. No matter what I did, she wouldn't retaliate or talk back, nothing. I sighed, she was stubborn alright. Drew had already entered in the Contest and was getting ready. He got Masquerain to explain it to me, since Absol was acting the same as Savannah, only more hostile.

"Drew wants you to use two opposite Eeveelution attacks," he said to me, "Like a Thunderbolt with a Water gun or a Razor Leaf with a Flamethrower."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't even know how I did it! How can I transform back?!"

He shrugged as best he could. "Just think of something that reminds you of that Eeveelution, or maybe you don't even need to transform, maybe you can just do it on your own." He returned to his Pokeball.

I glared at Drew. _Should I even try?_ I thought to myself. _I guess so, it might even be fun. When was the last time I actually had good, clean fun?_ I could hardly remember. When I was in the forest, when Crystal took me in, when I was an innocent kit.

I suddenly started wondering how worried Crystal was right now...

* * *

The little Eevees stared at their paws. "Mommy? Are you okay?" Grace asked in a small voice.

The black colored Pokemon had her eyes closed and was focusing on something. "I'm alright dears," she said softly, "I'm just... thinking."

The laid down at her paws, waiting for her to open her eyes. She thought and thought, waiting for her mother to give her some advice. _Mother, do you know where Spirit is?_

She pleaded silently to herself that Dawn would hear her. A soothing feeling swept over Crystal and she noticed a presence in her mind. The black Pokemon soon fell asleep.

Familiar darkness and nothingness surrounded her. "Mother?" she asked, her voice echoing around her.

"Crystal," a said purple Pokemon as it came into view, "I have been attempting to contact Spirit, but it hasn't been working."

"Why not?" Her voice had traces of worry and forlorn.

The Espeon sighed. "He hasn't opened his mind enough, and he also had a flashback of some kind not too long ago. It kept me from penetrating his dreams."

She didn't get what her mother was trying to say. Dawn detected this and explained, "He has too much on his mind. I'm not positive, but he seems to have worries that are in the pit of his mind that keep him from letting me in. He also has feelings, and hatred that he needs to set aside. Spirit is too stressed; he needs something to calm him down."

Crystal stood, a determined look glinting in her eyes. "I'll go and find him, I'll search everywhere for him, just like you did for me when I was in trouble. If you know where he is, let me know, but I'm going to get leads on where he is no matter what."

Dawn nodded. She smiled sweetly. "And I'll be with your _spirit_, all the way."

Crystal saw the purple figure fade and felt someone nudging her. "Mommy are you awake?" Faith asked, her eyes clouded with worry.

"I am now," she said while beginning to stand. "Come one." Crystal bounded into the trees with her two Eevees trailing along.

"Where are we going?"

Crystal gave them a reassuring smile. "To find Spirit of course."

* * *

I flexed my paws. We were now in the newly started Contest, and I was on. I felt Butterfree in my stomach. All the people in the stands were eyeing me expectantly. If I didn't get off this stage soon, I felt like I was gonna puke.

Drew signaled for me to do "The Plan". I groaned, there was no keeping my secret hidden now. I decided to use Flamethrower and Water Gun to create a mist. Then I thought of something even better.

I saw my fur color change color right before my eyes, brown to blue. But there was no time to think, so I quickly shot a Water gun attack in the air instead of a Flamethrower. I didn't want to burn the roof down or anything. They fell like raindrops, slowly but steadily.

I quickly made my feelings cool and collected, so I could use and ice type attack and freeze the water attack. I did so and they fell to the ground faster. I rushed to make myself angry, which wasn't easy. I focused on anger and hatred and all those other feeling raging inside me. I hoped and prayed this would work. I breathed speedily with my eyes closed.

I burned the ice and a sparkling mist showered onstage and halfway into the crowd. I smiled, actually proud of what I'd done. I scanned the stunned, but applauding, crowd. I didn't see May, but Savannah was waiting in the crowd. I assumed her trainer was backstage, or she had already preformed. She looked at me with her piercing amber eyes. She seemed to have... _enjoyed_ it a little bit. She nodded, giving me a look of congratulations. I smiled in thanks, wondering why I was so happy.

I suddenly heard the woman with the microphone start talking. "Well there's something you don't see every day! What a tactful performance this was, let's give them a hand!" The crowd started cheering louder. I bowed and a few girls in the front giggled. "Aw, he's so cute!"

I walked offstage with Drew and he got so excited it scared me. "That was awesome! Even better than I pictured!" he said enthusiastically. "You deserve a treat."

He walked where the Coordinators were gathering around the small TV screen. They started whispering and asking him questions like "How did your Eevee do that?" or "That was so freakin awesome!"

He grabbed some brown blocks of Poke' block and set them in front of me. I ate it willingly, and did it ever taste sweet! But I liked it that way, it had a little bit of everything in it. Just like... Oran Berries... I swallowed it, a huge pain throbbing in my chest that made me not want to.

I layed down with a gloomy look on my face. Drew turned away from his new fans and stared at me. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

I sighed depressingly. "Not like you can understand me," I said, but I spit it out anyway, "I miss my mother, okay? And I had a dream about something... Oh, I don't know what to think anymore!" I ran down the hallway away from Drew who was causing me even more confusion.

I bumped into someone and started rubbing my aching head. I looked up to see May staring down at me, with Taya next to her. I noticed Savannah not too far from her either, lying on the doorway with a casual look on her face. "Watch where you're going!" I growled.

I glanced at Savannah who was glaring at me. I knew what she wanted and I sighed. "Sorry," I apologized, "For before, and letting my temper getting the best of me." I felt so retarded, why was I doing this anyway? Because Savannah wanted me to? Well that was a first...

Taya smiled weakly. "It's okay, it was only a battle. Besides, I think Talon needs apologizing to. I don't know why, but he's taking it particularly hard."

_I do_, I thought to myself. "Okay." I glared past her at Savannah. "Thanks a lot!" I shouted to her.

She smiled playfully. "Welcome!"

I glared at her and headed over to Drew. He stared at me questionably but after a while he stopped, realizing I was back to normal. He sat down and I pressed the button of the Pokeball that was on his belt. Absol just happened to pop out.

He gritted his teeth and hissed at me. Talon moved forward. "Before you try to kill me I've got somethin to say." I took a deep breath. "'m sorry for hurting Taya, happy?"

His white chest fur fell and his angry mood began to lighten. That's when I saw him turn to watch the screen. "Who's up?" I asked.

"May and Taya," he answered, eyes fixed on the TV.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why you so concerned about Taya?"

He turned away from the television screen. "Why do you want to know?"

I thought of something quick, but stupid. "Who wouldn't?"

"You?" he snapped back. I decided to go with my gut on this one, not my head.

"Yeah, you got a point there. But that doesn't mean I don't care." I really hoped my gut was goin somewhere with this...

He looked back at the TV. Taya was now performing an ice type attack. I sighed and turned to look at the screen too. Talon spoke, "Well now I see you actually have a point too." I glanced at the Absol. "Taya's been through tough times too, just like I have. But, for some reason, she's always happy. I can relate to some situations she's been in, so I feel particularly close to her, like a brother." I saw him go into thought, but he spoke more anyway. "I just don't get, how she can have the same past as me, and still... keep... smiling."

I suddenly said something that was really unlike me. "Maybe it just depends on your outlook on life, how you decide, how you _choose_, how you want to live. Maybe the reason she wants to be happy all the time is because she put the past behind her. Maybe because she wants to live happily for May, or even for you." His eyes widened and so did mine. "HOLY CRAP!!" I exclaimed. "I'm becoming a poet or something!"

He chuckled. "Well, I don't know if that's a bad or good thing, but you're still Spirit all that same, right?"

I nodded and laughed. "Right!"

* * *

xD Yes, I know I ended it kind of badly, T.T but I needed to update or it'd drive me crazy!


	12. Hidden in the Forest

T-T sry I have nothing to say... except that I got a charger for my brother's DS!! Now I can play it before he gets home from school. Buahahaha... :D no, wait...we don't have school o.o DANG IT!! D:

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. But that could change. –evil laughs and smiles- :D :)

* * *

Hidden in the Forest

* * *

For the finals, Drew used Absol and he did a performance almost a good as mine. Now he was battling against May, which didn't surprise me. And, get this, she was using Taya. I thought that was a bit ironic. Savannah and I watched the TV screen with excitement. I suddenly started wondering why she was staying here instead of going in the stands and watching it Live.

"Why are you watching the contest here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because," she said, "I had people cheering in my ears so much I felt like I was gonna go deaf. Besides, I'm not with anyone I know in the crowd."

"Oh." Guess I hardly expected her watch it with me.

Taya started off the battle with a Blizzard. The Absol shot a Dark Ball at it. The two attacks collided and a dark, chilly mist exploded onstage. Both the yellow bars of the two coordinators' shrunk. _So that's how it works..._ I thought.

Everyone watched in awe as Talon shot through the mist, charging up a Metal Claw attack. A moving, glowing claw was all that anyone could see. A huge _shing_ was the only thing I heard. When the smoke cleared, Taya wasn't lying on the ground. Her paw was glowing white and she had blocked the Metal Claw with both her arms (A/N: this is assist, I hope T.T).

She took her glowing paw and hit his arm along with his feet. Talon staggered up, the yellow bar going down to the half mark. "Go Talon!" I cheered. "Go _Taya!_" Savannah argued. I shrugged. We would see after the battle was over.

The Delcatty laughed and clawed at Talon. He dodged and used Razor Wind. The blade on the side of his head glowed and he released it. Taya leapt into the air but the attack hit her directly. She tumbled onto the ground as her points went down to the half-way mark. She shook it off and regained her balance.

"The clock is ticking and neither of our competitors seems to be giving in," the MC stated. I saw the clack was down to one minute.

"They'd better hurry," I said. Savannah nodded, watching eagerly.

After a few misses, Talon and Taya were down to ten seconds. I would've been biting my nails if I had any.

The two looked at each other with the same look. "Five," Savannah counted.

"Four," I said nervously.

Talon charged up a Dark Ball and Taya was about to use a Blizzard attack. "Three," she swallowed.

The two launched their opposite attacks. I watched as the Dark Ball and Blizzard collide with an explosion. "Two," I said, my voice getting higher with excitement.

Both the Pokemon were blown away in opposite directions. They stood up panting. They stared at each other for a moment then collapsed. "_One!!_" Savannah jumped up and screamed.

Both their points went down to zero. I stared in disbelief and thought for a minute. _They did that on purpose!_

The MC stood there stunned. "For the first time in a while, we have a tie!" The two trainers accepted their awards as bewildered as I was. Savannah snapped me out of my daze. "Come on, let's go congratulate them!"

May and Drew walked offstage after the crowd started to clear out. I smiled at Talon and Taya. "Congrats."

Taya laughed. She nudged the Absol. "That was fun wasn't it?"

He nodded. Savannah gave her trainer a reassuring hug. "Great job May." She folded her arms at Drew. "I suppose you did good too," she muttered.

That night, after we got Taya and Talon healed, we were on our way to Saffron City. I marveled at how we could see the lights even though we were so far away. I heard a few rustling bushes and turned to see what it was. An Oran Berry hit me on the head. "Ow!" I sniffed it and heard my stomach growl. I forced myself not to eat it, for it would only make me miss home even more.

Savannah looked at me suspiciously. "How come you won't eat that? I thought you had a big appetite," she taunted.

I didn't say anything. There was no way I'd eat that thing. My stomach growled at me again. "Shut up!" I hissed.

Another Oran Berry fell on my head and I tossed it up the road. An Eevee shot out of the bushes and snatched it up in its mouth. It glanced at me for a second then scampered into the trees. I suddenly felt a cross between homesick and pissed off. An Oran Berry had just _happened_ to fall on the ground and an Eevee just _happened_ to pick it up.

We were almost to the city when another berry hit me on the head. "OKAY, WHO'S THROWING BERRIES AT ME?!" I screamed into the trees. I could just barely make out a purple Pokemon tossing Oran berries out into the road. "Kekekeke!!" he laughed.

An Eevee squealed and rushed to pick up the berries. "Stop it!" the kit pleaded. I hissed at him. This jerk was really ticking me off because he was probably trying to make this Eevee get caught, and on top of that, he was throwing these berries at ME. Big mistake.

Savannah overheard them and stared angrily at the Gengar. "Leave her alone!" she shouted in Pokemon. He didn't seem too surprised because he was too busy laughing. "Kekekekeke!"

"And what's a Normal type gonna do against a Dark type?" he threatened with a huge smile. I thought for a minute. Not many Eevee evolved forms could beat a Gengar. A Leafeon would be half bad half good, considering it's good against ghost and bad against poison. I focused on becoming a grass type and shot a Bullet Seed out of my mouth.

The attack bruised the Gengar a little. I growled and used Razor Leaf. One leaf after the other, the purple Pokemon became weaker. "Buzz off before I turn into a fire type and kick your a-!" I stopped before I would curse at him in front of the kid. He vanished into the dark trees and I grinned. I yawned and felt my body change back into an Eevee.

The kit stood there in awe. "COOL!!" she squealed. I flinched at how loud she was. She gathered up her Oran Berries and counted them, five in all. "Thank you so much!" She picked one up and set it at my feet.

I pushed it back to her. "No thanks, you need it more than I do."

She smiled. "You're the nicest trainer Pokemon I've ever met. Wait till I tell them about this!" I stared at her, taking it as a compliment.

"Who?" Savannah asked. She answered her question before she could ask. "Wondering why I can speak Pokemon? It's cause I am one." She jumped. "What?!"

The girl spoke to her trainer, May nodded. She took the red stone off her neck and set it down. I saw transform right before my eyes and rubbed them. A lump of clothes lay on the ground. "AH CAN'T SEE!!"

I sighed and removed them. She shook and stretch. "Dang this feels good!" She fluffed up her tail. "I've been human for too long."

The Eevee sniffed the stone. "What's this?"

"It's called a Destiny Stone," Savannah explained. "It allows humans to transform into Pokemon or Pokemon into humans." May took the stone and put it on her pack. "Were going to camp a little off the road, you'll find us because we'll make a fire where there aren't any trees."

She patted her Eevee on the head and headed down the road with Drew. The Pokemon stared at us with her brown eyes. "You're a strange bunch," she said plainly and smiled. "I know how I can repay you!" She picked up her berries and motioned for us to follow.

After walking awhile into the forest she introduced herself. "Oh yeah! My name's Sora."

"That's an- er... uncommon name," I said awkwardly.

"Tell me about it, my mother said it means sky. I mean, why not name me that instead?" I sighed in relief, thank goodness she agreed with me.

"Well I think it's unique," Savannah said, directing it towards me. "My name is Savannah, long huh?"

She smiled. "So what's your name?" Sora asked me.

"Spirit," I said proudly.

She laughed. "All of our names start with S!"

I didn't find it as funny and just stared at the sky. Sora scampered ahead. We followed and came to a place bustling with activity. I stared in awe. There were Eevees and Eeveelutions everywhere. I saw three kits playing and began to feel homesick. "What is this place?" I asked breathlessly.

"This is where I live. This is the Sukami Tribe," she explained.

We walked through the camp and I caught a few curious glances along the way. Sora brought us to a branch that jutted out of a huge tree. "That's our leader," the Eevee whispered to us. "Kaze!" she called up to the Pokemon sitting on the ledge. The Umbreon stared down at us with blood colored eyes. "Yes?" he said, an edge of steel in his voice.

"These two helped save our storage of Oran Berries from Gengar!" Sora shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. "Could we possibly reward them with something to show our gratitude?"

I looked up at the Umbreon called Kaze. He didn't seem too happy about us being here. The black Pokemon leapt down off the high branch. I glanced from the ledge to him. I was surprised at how he didn't even flinch. He scented me and back away in disgust.

"You brought _humans'_ Pokemon here?" Kaze hissed, his voice rising. Many Pokemon started asking each other questions and a frenzy was stirring.

"But Kaze, you know our berry shortage is low!" Sora stood inches away from his face. The two looked intently at each other.

Savannah stepped in. "We'll leave if it's causing you trouble, its okay."

"No it's not!" she insisted.

A Glaceon stepped out of the crowd. "Sora, you come here right now!" she commanded.

"No, mother!" she insisted. She turned to Kaze and glared. "You are so sure that all trainers and their Pokemon are violent that you don't care if they do something important for our suffering tribe!"

"May I remind you of _why_ we're suffering and all they have done to harm us?" he shot back. The Eevee bared her teeth.

"And these have helped! How can you hold a grudge against those that have done nothing wrong?!" She glared. "Or would you not care and let our tribe die?!"

The Umbreon was taken aback and didn't say anything. _You go girl!_ I cheered in my head.

"Can't we just give them the Defective Stone? We have no use for it anyway!" She stared up at him with determination.

"Fine," he growled. "They take the stone, then they leave. Got it?" He glared us then leapt up to overlook the tribe on his large tree branch.

We followed him and there was a hole in the tree that I didn't notice from the ground. We walked past Kaze and I caught a burning glance from him. "That's some leader you got there," I whispered sarcastically to Sora.

"He's usually good at doing what's best for the tribe, it's just..." She ducked down into the hollow tree. "He doesn't want to believe some humans are friendly."

I saw the many berries stored in here, assorted in piles. They seemed dangerously low. "How long will this last you?" Savannah asked in concern.

"About a week," she said sadly. "We're planning on planting half of them so we can grow more, hopefully..."

Sora climbed up to a flat part inside the tree that didn't seem quite like a branch. We hopped up and saw small topaz gem on a leaf. She picked it up in her jaws. "It was defective when we were going to use it as an evolution stone so..." She set it in front of us. "You can have it."

Savannah nodded. "It looks like a Destiny Stone to me." I picked up the leaf with gem safely in my jaws. I hoped I wouldn't transform right here. I bowed my head in thanks.

When we were out of camp we bid our farewells to Sora. "Maybe we'll see you around sometime," Savannah said. The kit smiled. "I hope so."

We both waved goodbye to Sora as we walked toward the small fire far ahead. I heard Savannah yawn. "It must be late," she assumed.

"I guess." I stared up at the glittering stars. She looked up too. "Wow, I've never seen such a clear night like this. You can see a lot of stars, or at least more than you can in the city."

"Uh huh." Why was it so hard to talk all of a sudden? It definitely wasn't because of the stone I was carrying, hopefully. I sighed. "I used to see the sky like this all the time, before I got captured," I said to myself, "I guess I take the things for granted that other Pokemon don't get to see."

Savannah gave a slight nod. "Yeah, it's so easy to think these things will always be with us, that we don't realize that that isn't true, until it's too late."

Then something hit me. Was being taken away from the forest punishment for my selfishness? Or was it because I just assumed I'd always be with Crystal and my sisters? I thought we'd never be separated, but I was wrong.

* * *

I loved doing this chapter. Sora rules! :D I wonder if they will see each other again. Hm... l.l


	13. Ominous

T.T Okay, I'll just skip to the chapter.

(o.o wow no disclaimer)

* * *

Ominous

* * *

I glanced around. Everyone was pretty much asleep when we got there. I set the stone I held in front of me before going to sleep. Savannah sat next to May, who was in her sleeping bag. Not wanting to wake Drew up, I sat a little farther from him on the grass and away from the fire. I'll admit it, I toss and turn sometimes.

I stretched and heard the cracking fire in front of me. It wasn't that annoying but it sure was hot. Instead of scooting back I transformed into a Vaporeon and put it out with a water gun. Savannah blinked, then yawned and laid down.

I watched her fall asleep. A few moments later I realized how tired I was. I let out a yawn and quickly went to sleep.

* * *

I blinked. Awake already? I didn't feel like yawning, just going back to bed. Then I suddenly noticed where I was. The tall green trees swayed in the gentle breeze. I smiled as my fur was ruffled by the wind. I saw the sparkling lake, but something was different. It felt...empty.

"Hello?!" I shouted. It just echoed. That _was_ strange. "Mom, Grace, Faith?! Anyone?!"

I bounded down to the lake. The clear water rippled around my paw as I stepped into it. An unseen forced yanked me under. I couldn't see it, but it was as if something was _pulling_ me under. I thrashed at trying to get to the surface. "Aurg...!" I coughed but the water just filled my mouth.

I closed my eyes. I felt the water disappear and I could now breathe. I opened my eyes, one at a time. Complete darkness. I was surrounded in complete and utter darkness. "Hello?" My words didn't echo, they were drowned out by the loud sound of small paw steps.

I turned around. A purple creature slowly walked towards me. I prepared for battle. I didn't know where I was or why I was here, but I was definitely going to get some answers. I bared my teeth and my fur rose on my back to show I was ready to fight. I could see the Pokemon more clearly now.

I hissed as the creature came closer. The Espeon gave me a gentle smile, showing no fear. "Peace little one, I bring you no harm."

I growled. "How can I trust you?"

It looked as if she understood. "I am Crystal's mother, Dawn."

I stopped and stared breathlessly. "_What_? But Dawn is-"

"Dead?" she finished. She sighed. "Since I am a psychic type, I can contact her, and any one of my choice. Except the dead," she added sadly.

I tilted my head. "Okay, so why _did_ you contact me anyway? Where am I?" I questioned. "You're in a dream."

My head started spinning. Dang was this a lot to take in. I stepped closer. "So, why?"

"Crystal is worried about you. She's going out of the forest with Faith and Grace to search for you," Dawn said. "I promised her I'd find out where you are."

I jumped "Crystal's coming?" She nodded. "I think I've pinpointed where you are. Saffron Correct?"

"Yeah, but I may be moving around a little bit."

"I'll visit you more often so I can direct Crystal to where you are."

"Alright," I agreed.

"You may hear my voice when you are awake, don't be alarmed. I shall do my best to guide and protect you," she assured me.

I smiled. "Thanks. So you would be my grandmother, right?"

She shook her head. "No. There's something about you, perhaps your Aura, that tells me you are not blood related to me or Crystal."

My eyes widened. _That dream..._ Did she know about it?

She said, "I cannot enter your memories Spirit. Those are yours alone."

I watched the Espeon disappear felt myself waking up.

* * *

We were on the move by nine o'clock. It sounds late, but I woke up at three and couldn't get to sleep till six. There was so much to think about it kept me awake most of the night. The morning light was covered up by the grey clouds in the sky. I sighed. Great, that couldn't have been a good sign.

The rustling of leaves was the only thing I could hear in this town. Everything was quiet. Silence couldn't have been a good sign either. If there were any, I'm sure a tumbleweed would've rolled right in front of us. I shuddered.

"This place is empty!" I growled.

"Strange..." Savannah commented.

"Isn't there supposed to be a contest coming up? This place should be even more crowded!"

The amber eyed Eevee nodded. "If anything, there should at least be someone out on the street. And there seems to be a strange mist floating around."

I suddenly saw a small boy looking around. "Speak of the devil..." Savannah glared at me. "What? It's just a figure of speech!" He seemed to be running from something, though I couldn't make out what. He saw us and shouted a warning, "Go away! It's not safe here!"

A poisonous attack shot out of the haze, just barely missing the boy. "Wah!" He tripped and fell. I noticed him get a large scrape on his chin. _Ouch that's gotta hurt._ "Huh...?" I saw Savannah stand in front of the boy.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked. She focused on the dark figure approaching coming into view in the mist. "I'm helping this child!"

"But you don't even know him! Come back! We need to get out of here!"

Savannah glared at me crossly, eyes on fire. "How can you be so heartless?!" she hissed fiercely. "I don't care if he's human or Pokemon! I will NEVER turn my back on those who need me!"

I watched her stand her ground. If it wasn't for that injured boy, she probably would have killed me here and now. I put my ambitions aside and leapt over the boy to help. May supported the boy, and just managed to carry him far enough from the battle. Drew focused on commanding Savannah and I.

A man in a black suit with an R stepped into the open, an Arbok at his side. I prepared for battle but Savannah had already attacked. She bit the snake Pokemon's tail. "Arbok, use Wrap!" his trainer commanded.

The Arbok slithered around the Eevee, but she refused to let go. Instead, she bit harder. "Let go!" I insisted, hoping she'd take my advice for once. The purple Pokemon nearly had his tail wrapped around her. It looked as if she was barely maintaining consciousness. I watched as she let go and her body fell limp.

Adrenalin suddenly poured into my bloodstream. Without thinking, I transformed into an Espeon and used Swift. The Arbok ducked and let the stars go right past him. I saw the man pickup a walkie-talkie and talk into it. I heard the purple creature speak.

"There's no way to help your friend, she's good as gone," his scratchy voice said.

"No.she.isn't!" I managed to transform into a Glaceon with all the rage in my stomach. I let out an Ice Beam and froze most of the Arbok. "I oughta break you in two!" I finally turned into a Flareon and prepared to do the worst damage possible, until I heard someone stop me.

"_Is this what you really want?"_ its familiar voice echoed in my mind. _Yes! Of course! He took away her life so why don't I do the same?!_

"_But I'm sure you'll find that Savannah is not dead. And, how would she see you differently if you did kill this Pokemon? Would it be in vein, or would it be for your own vengeance purposes?"_

I felt my body change back into its regular Eevee state. She put it so clearly, as if she hadn't said that before, but wanted to say it, and never got the chance. I stared at the ground and my nearly blood spattered paws. Hot tears streamed down my face, and I didn't know why. "Damn it!" I hissed to myself.

By the time Drew had retrieved Savannah more Team Rocket members had showed up, and the Arbok had thawed out. One man pushed his way through the crowd. "I suggest you come with us, or else," he threatened.

May helped the boy up, he could now walk. She gingerly held Savannah in her arms. "Is she going to be okay?" the boy asked in concern. Even though she was on the brink of tears, May nodded. "She'll be fine, I know she will," the girl insisted, trying her best not to let her voice crack.

We unwillingly followed them. I was so pissed I couldn't do anything about it. I'd get them when the time came. They'd be sorry they messed with me, and Savannah.

A few moments later, we came to a tall building. I hissed when I saw some scientists through the glass windows. I read the sign of the building we might never leave. Silph Co.

* * *

:D Like it? Buahahaha, a cliff hanger! You shall never stop me Writer's Block!! :D Now, I am off to write, and BATTLE THE FORCES OF EVIL!!

...

o.o


	14. Out of the Frying Pan & Into the Fire

Yeah, I know the chapter title's weird. It's all I could think of though.

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Pokemon (or its characters).

* * *

Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire (me: o.O)

* * *

I glanced around. Team Rocket members were everywhere. It would be difficult to escape from this place. _I'm definitely going to try to get out of here, if it's the last thing it do._

Their evil glances made me want to attack them all. But I wasn't in that position right now. If they could, they would've kicked me, or spat or something, but something was holding them back. _Pathetic_, I sneered.

Dawn's voice filled my head. _Where are you?_

_In the worst situation ever! I'm in the Silph Co. building and Team Rocket is probably going to use me for more experiments!_ I heard her pause. _Don't give up hope just yet_, then she disappeared. _Hey! Wait, come back!!_

I huffed. I didn't need her anyway. So I ignored the fact that she'd left me and walked on. We came to a hallway that split in two opposite directions. I glanced left to right. I could make a break for it now, but I didn't know this place very well and could get lost. Not to mention leaving May, Drew, and Savannah behind, and that was unthinkable. I looked up at the Eevee in May's arms. She was still out, motionless.

I turned my head and looked at the man coming toward us with a cape on, seemingly the leader of the Rocket grunts (no, it's not Giovanni). He stopped and stared at us all. "The Pokemon come with me," he demanded, and then looked at the boy. "Him too."

I saw May look at him with a horrified stare, clenching Savannah in her arms and holding the orange haired boy's hand. I saw Drew sigh. "Do you swear not to hurt them?" he asked.

I turned to him in shock. Was he going to believe these liars? Even worse, give us to them willingly?

The leader nodded. Drew looked at May and she shook her head violently, begging him not to. "Don't worry," he said, trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry?! There's no way I'm letting go of Savannah!"

I hissed at the leader grunt. She had that right. "If you don't hand them over then we'll take them by force," the man threatened.

May swallowed and looked at her Pokemon sorrowfully. I saw the apologetic look in her eyes and it made me want to kill this guy. She handed the Eevee over to a grunt and Drew gave them his Pokéballs and May hers. He glanced at me. The boy let go of her hand unwillingly and walked over next to me. He kneeled and said worriedly, "Take care of Savanna." The green haired boy stood up and walked away with May.

I shook my head, thinking I was hearing things or something. That sounded nothing like the Drew I know. I watched them disappear down the hall. When a grunt was about to pick me up I hissed defiantly. The black haired boy picked me up instead, and I let him.

We walked a little further until they shoved us in a room and the Pokéballs with us. The boy set me down and I opened Drew's Pokéballs, along with May's. I saw Talon, Taya, and that Masquerain. Guess I never figured out his name. I was going to let out May's Beautifly but stopped. _Maybe she's still ticked about that battle..._ So I didn't let her out.

I glanced at the boy. He sat down and slumped. I tilted my head. I'd never seen a human boy this young. Wonder if he's any different than Drew... Hope so. But first I had to explain this to Drew's Pokemon.

"Where are we?" asked Tama, looking around the room. I looked around too. There was a long metal table with stuff hanging over it. Were they used for...experiments? My eyes widened.

Talon noticed my shock. "You okay?" he said, following my gaze.

"What's wrong?" he pressed on.

I slowly turned from the table as if I was paralyzed. Tama whispered to the Absol, "I've never seen him so scared."

"What is it?!" Talon hissed.

"Th-the table, I-I've seen that b-before," I managed to utter. When I was being experimented on, in my dream, it was all because of Team Rocket. But I'm not certain. _They'd better talk._

I heard a mumble come from Savannah. The Eevee blinked her eyes slowly. "H-huh?" she moaned. She stood up and looked around drowsily.

"Just so you know, we're in a Team Rocket base," Drew's Masquerain explained. I ignored him.

"You okay?"

She exhaled. "I feel like crap."

I laughed. "Hopefully you'll feel better in time for us to kick some Team Rocket ass!"

Savannah smiled. "I guess that make me feel a little better," she said.

When did she become so friendly? I had no idea. _Glad you're okay,_ I thought.

The boy stood up and walked over to the table. He put his hand on it and looked up at the sharp objects. I heard the door rapidly open ad the leader of the Rocket grunts. The boy removed his hands from the table as if it were on fire.

Dawn's voice filled my mind when I was watching them corner the boy. _Protect him!_ she said fiercely.

_Why?!_ I shot back. She insisted, _Why are you too stubborn to remember?!_

"Bind him to the table," the leader ordered.

As he backed up I shot out in front of him as Dawn had commanded. I gave a threatening hiss and told the others to help too. We shot a few attacks and it became a frenzy, until they took out a long gun. The boy was the first won to be hit and e fell to the floor, unconscious. "It's a knockout gun! Don't let it-" Talon and Taya were next; there was no way they could dodge in this small room.

Savannah managed to hold up and I assisted her. "They're going to out number us!" she said, growling at them threateningly. The leader had let out a few Pokemon and I knew that more would be coming. _But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up now!_ I thought determinedly.

I heard another shot of the gun and Savannah dropped as if she were dead. I stared at her motionless body and I felt my fur grow as hot as a Flareon's. The leader's grin told me so. I shot out a Flamethrower at whatever Pokemon I could reach. I angrily leapt at the leader when he was defenseless. The sound of a gunshot rang in my ears and the bullet pierced my side.

My consciousness weakened, and the calling darkness finally pulled me in as my body made a steep dive to the ground.

* * *

May ignored Drew's comfort and sat across the room from him. She felt so helpless it made her sick with worry. She held her Eevee's Pokeball in her hands. She wished more than anything that Savannah was alright. May also hoped that her Beautifly was okay as well. Nothing could feel worse than not knowing, nothing.

Drew stared at the brunette from across the room. Nothing he could say or do would help. And the cocky attitude he had all the time didn't help matters much. But for some reason, it had slowly disappeared. Which was the most abnormal thing that had happened to him. Well, besides being held captive. He had countless fangirls, so how come she gave him something they didn't?

After a few moments of silence May sobbed. Even though he couldn't see her face he knew she was crying. It took everything he had to not say anything. Instead he quietly walked over there and sat down. Teardrops hit the glossy red part of the Pokeball.

Drew put his arm on her shoulder and May looked up. Her blue eyes were filled with tears. He set his head on hers and May was soon crying in his lap. Drew stroked her brown hair and did his best to comfort her.

"Savannah'll be okay," he insisted softly, "Spirit will take care of her."

A few minutes later, the leader entered the room. "Hand over S3-17's Destiny stone," he demanded gravely. "_Now_."

* * *

Ugh... My head... And of course the first question that comes to mind is: "Where am I?"

Somewhere dark is all I could tell. I wasn't battling in the room. Savannah and all the Pokemon had disappeared. I called for Dawn; this seemed like the place we met last time. "Dawn?" The Espeon didn't answer.

The black void made my voice echo. I searched around but this place seemed to go on forever. After what seemed like forever, I tried making myself wake up as a last resort. I even pinched myself. I finally realized that it was impossible.

"Where are you?" I asked hopelessly.

"Right here," someone said softly.

I whipped around in surprise. Dawn smiled reassuringly and I relaxed. "I've got to get out of here!" I said suddenly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause I might be being experimented on right now!" I panicked.

Dawn looked at me angrier than I'd ever seen her. She looked like she was about to scratch me or something. "Is that all you think about?!" she hissed.

"No! I thought about that boy! I protected him!"

"Half-heartedly! You couldn't be any more selfish right now!" she growled threateningly. "You only did it because I told you to! Why are you so stubborn? Why can't you see it?!"

"See what?!" I asked in annoyance.

"I may not know or be positively sure, but that boy resembles you! Some way, somehow, my psychic abilities tell me so. But you're too blind to see it!! You're too selfish! You're fortunate enough to have Crystal worrying about you!"

"I'm not selfish! I care about Savannah!" I shot back.

"Out of guilt or pity?!" she hissed, her white blue eyes glowed with fury.

I was taken aback at her comment. She advanced forward in echoing steps. "Did it ever occur to you that you're _lucky?!_"

"_Lucky?!_" I said in surprise and rage. "I've been taken away from my home, captured and used in contests, and I'm being held against my will by Team Rocket!! HOW is that lucky?!"

Dawn circled me. "You were lucky to have Crystal to nurture you as a baby. You were lucky to find a trainer that wasn't abusing. You were lucky to find Savannah, and YOU were lucky to be reunited with your brother when you didn't even know it!!"

My eyes widened in realization. The Espeon leapt at me and everything faded from my vision as I began waking up.

* * *

BUAHAHAHAHA!! CLIFF HANGER!! :D I don't know if that's short or not. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Oh, and if I haven't told you, my opinion of the color amber is either fiery or a sunset color. Just thought I'd let ya know.


	15. Quetions Answered, Escape Essential

Okay, hopefully some questions will be solved

Okay, hopefully some questions will be solved. And that cliffhanger will disappear! (And I will magically make another one. Muahahahaaa) I have a perfectly logical explanation for not updating in a while (xD I've always wanted to sound technical). I kinda injured my arm at Girl Scout Camp. I was carrying a bucket of sledgehammers (I know what you're thinking, but we were using them to put up tents for goodness sake!) to be put away. The next morning my arm wouldn't move. Freaked me out, thought maybe I'd broken it in my sleep. o.o

Next thing I know I'm typing my bleep off. XD

P.S. I'm watching Alvin and the Chipmunks. They're so CUTE!!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Pokemon. It's a crime, I know. T.T

* * *

Questions Answered, Escape Essential

* * *

I lifted my head and glanced around. I didn't see anyone; nobody was here, in this room. The room wasn't the on I was in earlier. I clutched my sore arm, unsure of why it hurt in the first place. I sat up off of the metal table. I glanced at the door, making sure no one was here. Once my foot was on the ground, I stumbled and fell on my knees. My eyes widened. _Eevees don't have knees!_ I had either bended them the wrong way or the scientists had given me some kind of medicine that made me feel no freakin pain. As if.

I swallowed when I saw blue and black pants on my legs. I put my hands on the table to help support my weight. They had black fingerless gloves on them. I looked around the room for a mirror of some kind. There was this shiny table. That would work. I stood up wobbly and leaned over to see my reflection. A dark brown haired boy stared up at me with a green shirt on.

I blinked unbelievingly. The thing that stunned me the most was my eyes. They weren't their regular emerald color. They had become brown, close to amber. I used my human hands and rubbed my eyes, stumbling over when I had nothing to grip onto. I saw something strapped to my arm. It was that topaz gem that Sora gave me. I tried ripping it off but the strap only squeezed tighter. I stopped. Team Rocket had thought of everything.

There was no time to waste so I focused on trying to be able to walk in this body. I knew I'd need to run sooner or later. I put one shoed foot in front of the other. I paced around the room and tripped a few times. "This is so retarded," I groaned, getting up off of the floor again.

I didn't hear anyone coming but the door swung open really loudly and I was back on the ground once more. Man did I ever wish I had Eevee ears again. I staggered upward and whipped around, trying to stand steadily. The leader of the grunts grinned at me. "Looks like you figured out how to walk without our help. At least you can do something right," he sneered.

I glared at him but didn't lunge, I know I'd just trip or fall short in distance. Besides, I'd need to save my strength, there had to be a bigger boss than this loser. He cocked his head with a grin. "You must be weak from the shot in the arm." I flinched when I lifted my arm.

He nodded curtly. I glared at him. This was the only freakin way I'd get him to underestimate me as a human. But even if I did get this Destiny Stone off, being an Eevee would make me more vulnerable. I kept thinking once the leader motioned for his grunts to leave.

"What the hell do you want?" I threatened.

He didn't blink. "S3-17, do you remember anything about when we first experimented on you?" he asked.

I remembered that dream. Was that what he was talking about? "What crap are you spouting?" I hissed.

He sighed. "You really don't remember. Well, maybe you'll be more useful now than you were before."

I narrowed my eyes and clutched my sore arm. "What?" The man grinned. "When you were younger we used you for our unstable experiment. One that you have already discovered."

I clenched my fists. _That's why I have the ability to transform into any of the Eevee evolved forms,_ I thought angrily.

He continued. "Once we had finished, we implanted you with something that would make sure you'd accomplish what we needed for you to do. Unfortunately, it malfunctioned, causing you to forget everything."

My eyes widened in surprise. That dream must've been something that the implanted chip had delivered to my mind unintentionally. "That still doesn't explain-"

"How you ended up in that forest?" He scowled. "You couldn't do anything. No matter what we tried, we couldn't bring your memory back."

"So you left me to die there," I finished, bristling with anger.

He thought about it. "Those are more...meager terms, but yes." He smirked.

I hit the table with all I had and now part of it had an indent. I glared at him intensely. "Next time it'll be your skull," I threatened.

He shrugged and turned around. "Oh, you know you're human, right? Well, you wouldn't want that little brother of yours to become like you." He turned his head around. "And that implant, it'd be horrible if he "accidentally"-" I grabbed the man by the collar. "If you dare," I hissed hauntingly. "I'll kick you ass until you're a dead pulp of rotting bones."

His eyes widened as he stared at my head. I threw him aside and he slammed into the wall. I felt my head. _POKEMON EARS?! But I'm still human!!_ I looked behind me, a Flareon's tail! I shook my head and closed my eyes. _Concentrate on_ _getting back to being normal, back to being normal._

I felt the Pokemon ears and tail slowly recede back into my body. I sighed. That was too much. So, I could become half Pokemon when I was human? _Wonder if I can use their attacks too..._ I'd do that later, right now was a good time to find out where my friends were.

I ran out the door while the man was barely conscious. I looked around. No grunts in this hallway. _Okay, door number three,_ I guessed. I opened it and it was empty, just some test tubes. I swallowed; I couldn't open every door without running into someone.

I closed my eyes and did my best to use these human ears. No luck. "NO!" someone shrieked.

I blinked. That was pretty loud. Where'd it come from? I concentrated and walked a few steps forward. I saw floppy Glaceon ears grow out of my head. _Perfect. Now I'll blend in for sure,_ I thought sarcastically.

I used them and followed the source of the shouting. It sounded like a young boy. I saw the door that the sound was emanating from and knocked it open. There was the black haired boy struggling against the scientists that were still testing on him. My brown eyes widened when I saw that I hadn't gotten here in time to stop them. He had blue a Destiny Stone strapped to his arm, just like me. He had pointed black ears on his head and a black tail. A Mightyena? "Hold still, S3-18!!" I growled. They had given him a scientific name too?!

I rushed in and shoved them aside. I ripped the straps of and tossed them aside. He looked up at me in thanks. I nodded and told him to head for the door. Something sharp hit my arm. I unstuck it before they could inject anything into me. The child dodged a few scientists' grips until I heard him scream. I whipped around and saw his arm had been injected with the same thing that I almost had. It must have been more painful, seeing as he was younger than me.

I kicked them both aside in rage and picked him up. I ran out into the hallway and fiercely shut the door. No evidence. I hoped that this boy didn't loose his memory. He couldn't loose his memory. But right now the most important thing was for him to at least stay alive.

I panted heavily, where could they freakin be? I glanced around. The outlining of the hallways seemed similar. There were hardly any in this building as is. Which was a problem for me.

My ears twitched. I heard something faint that sounded like...crying? I glanced around. That had to have been Savannah, maybe even May. I kicked open the door on the left as quickly as possible. I set my foot down slowly. _DAMN THAT HURT!!_ What was it made of, metal??

I saw a familiar green haired boy rush out the door, as if he were tying to get it open himself. He blinked at looked over in my direction. "Why you!" I assumed that he didn't know I was now human.

"Wait!" I said, waving my arms in defense.

"Why?" I moved aside as he lunged forward. He lost his balance and fell over. I laughed and held out a hand. He turned around. "If I had my Pokémon then I could kick your bleep." (meh: XD lol)

I laughed. "Well you're in luck." I pointed to myself. "Spirit here, to help with all your escape needs." Drew blinked and got up off the floor.

"You can't be serious," he said.

I flashed the topaz Destiny Stone on my arm and pointed to the brown haired boy. "Yup." He smiled. "'Bout time."

May came out of the room cautiously, rubbing the tears from her eyes in embarrassment. She blinked then smiled. "Hi Spirit."

She glanced around and didn't see Savannah. Her face saddened. "No point in waiting her to get caught, let's find your Pokémon," I insisted.

I stopped when we were cut off by some Team Rocket grunts. I did my best to knock them unconscious with this boy in my arms. _"To the right!"_ Dawn instructed. I swerved. May and Drew followed.

"_That door,"_ she told me. _"The one right in front of you. I sense their Pokémon's thoughts coming from that room."_

I pushed my back against it. No luck. I tried kicking it instead. "Argh! Open!" I growled.

I handed him to May and felt Jolteon ears grow out of my head, along with white neck fur and a spiky tail. _Come on, let me please be able to use their attacks!_ I put my hand an inch away from the door. I felt my pulse speed up and I released some electricity that exploded the door knob off the door. I sweatdropped. Well, that was a bit bigger than I'd expected.

I sped in there and grabbed one of the Pokéballs off a table. I tossed it to Drew as he released it and began to face the scientists in the room. Some of them back away and a few released Magnemite. Talon popped out. I smiled. "Kick ass, buddy!" I said confidently in Pokémon.

He tilted his head, and then grinned, noticing it was me. "Whatever you say Spirit." He began to focus on battle. I leapt behind the table when I was shot at with a couple electric type attacks.

I grabbed a couple other Pokéballs and threw them. "Help me out guys!"

Masquerain, Taya, and Rainbow. I looked around for Savannah's Pokeball. I couldn't seem to find it. _What?_

I started to panic. _Crap! _She must've been in a different room!

I kicked a scientist unconscious that was reaching for more Pokéballs. I saw another heading for the door. "Someone get him!" I shouted.

As soon as I said that he was tipped by May. She kicked him in the gut. "That's for stealing Savannah!"

I swallowed and walked over to her after Drew had no problem making all the Magnemite faint. "Sorry to brake this to you May, but, Savannah isn't here."

I heard Taya say something. "What?" I asked.

"I just barely managed to see where Savannah was taken to," the Delcatty explained. "We have to go up."

"To the Elevator!" I said, following Dawn's instructions in my head. _"Go forward, you'll see it."_

I turned around and heard Drew recall his Pokémon, May recalled hers. We ran though the hallway and just barely managed to get in the elevator before the grunts attacked. I exhaled. _Dang that was close._

I told May I'd take my little brother from here. He didn't seem that heavy. What was he, ten? Well, he was young. Don't know what I was expecting. _Ding._

I watched the doors slide open and sighed. Great, another hallway. I sighed. "Onward we go," I mumbled and started walking.

I blinked a few times. This hallway seemed to go on for ever till I saw it ended and we ere supposed to turn Left. _Well that works,_ I thought.

"_Be prepared,"_ the Espeon insisted.

_Come on,_ I said to her in my head. "How bad could this possibly be?"

I almost choked on those words when I saw a tank behind a man in a black suit. My eyes went wide. Savannah? Savannah was in that tank! She was in her human form and had completely black clothes on. Was she...sleeping? No, there was water in there, she couldn't breath. Her eyes were also closed.

"This is worse than you could possibly imagine," he said, glaring at us.

I stared at the man angrily. I heard the little boy mumble. "Huh?" I slowly set him down to see if he could stand. He staggered upward, clenching my black glove. I helped him regain his balance. He looked up at me. "Who, are you?" he asked, his familiar emerald eyes staring blankly at me.

I gaped at him, not knowing what to say. "Do you remember your name?"

He blinked. "A little bit. Was it...Kai?" he said, his voice quiet. I stared at the boy in shock. He didn't remember a thing. I gritted my teeth. _"You!"_ I hissed, turning to the man.

He grinned. "I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face!!" I signaled for Drew to let out his Pokémon, and May hers.

"Good. This'll give me an opportunity to use my new experiment." He I saw a purple light shine and a Pokémon began to form. _Transportation?_ I thought, squinting. _Crap, a psychic type._

A boy with purple hair was more visible now. A boy with violet colored hair was more visible now. He had ragged black clothes on and a long purple tail swishing around aimlessly. I noticed horn-like things jutting out of his head, just barely visible. I gave him a menacing look. What kind of Pokemon hybrid was he? I narrowed his icy blue eyes at me, no emotion visible in them whatsoever. I saw an amethyst Destiny Stone on his arm and looked at mine. How the hell were these things supposed to come off? I grabbed at it and flinched when it pierced my arm.

"There's no use in trying to attempt to get those off. Every time you do, it squeezes just a little tighter. And if you try hard enough..." I saw him grin. "There goes your arm." I glared at him in shock and disgust. I'd make sure to get through this hybrid nice and quick to kill this guy fast and easily. "Move out of the way," I said pointlessly.

"Move out of the way," I said pointlessly.

The boy seemed to speak telepathically because he didn't move his mouth. "Try anything and your dead. I won't move until you are."

"You challenging me?" I asked, voice rising.

He stared blankly. "I see no other as formidable as you."

I noticed the leader sit down. "Kuro, if you wouldn't mind."

The hybrid seemed to know what his master was talking about and created a barrier that surrounded us both. The boy named Kuro charged up a darkening ball in his hands and release.

"Shit."

* * *

dun dun dun. MUAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE!


	16. Memory

Hopefully this aint the last chapter. School's started up again! D: I'm gonna do mah best to make this end with a bang! :3 Hopefully this aint the last chapter. If it is the epilogue's gonna be kinda short. –sweatdrop- I'm thinkin of doin a sequel to this and making it a series. The only problem is that I'm kinda busy at the moment and it may be a bit before I do so. No worries, I'll just make this last story (LOL, j/k! XD I'm gonna want to do another addition to the series when I get bored xD) :3 Btw, I block out the cuss words with dots now. –sweatdrops again- Shoulda thought of that sooner... (I mainly only use the dots for major cuss words l.l)

* * *

Memory

* * *

I made a quick swerve around the dark ball of energy. Unfortunately, there wasn't much time to move, so it grazed me a little. I felt the newly made rip in my clothes as the ball hit his psychic barrier. He winced, but his expression hardly changed.

I launched a Flamethrower when I felt Flareon ears grow out of my head. Good, I still got it. He put his hand in front of him and absorbed the attack as if it was nothing. I gritted my teeth. Dammit.

I soon got a powerful wave of psychic energy thrown at me. I just chose an attack at random. _Uh, how bout one from a Glaceon?_ So I used Ice Ball and that countered the attack. I glanced away and saw Savanna floating in that damn tank. I felt my limbs freeze up and the feeling of being crushed flooded my body. A noticed a blue aura outlining my body as Kuro raised his hand up.

My eyes widened in either pain or shock. He didn't even have to try to put me in a world of hurt. I flinched as he lifted me off the ground with his psychic abilities. He tossed me into the barrier and I saw Drew attempting to use his Pokémon to break through it, without success. May stared at Savannah worriedly, also helping out Drew. I heaved myself up and used a quick Dark Ball. No luck, Kuro put both his hands in front of him and a small explosion occurred. The Mewtwo hybrid's hands were singed. Well, at least I did some damage, if any.

That crushing psychic attack was a killer. He could control me and my actions at will. And I couldn't do a thing about it; no attack would help me no matter how hard I tried. Which p...ed me off more than ever. He used it once more and twisted my arm behind my back. If he tried hard enough he could snap it right off. Like hell, I'd kick his a..! Me without an arm is like a PBJ sandwich without the bread. Okay, really bad metaphor, but I hope I got my point across. Kuro would die if I lose my arm or any other limb for that matter.

"Stubborn as hell..." he muttered.

"You know it," I said, managing a grin to agitate him.

The hybrid motioned his fingers so that both hands were behind my back in a painful way. Then he made me kneel. _Yeah, he's gonna die._ "Bow you piece of sh..," he cursed.

I forced my head upward to look him in the eye. I hissed though gritted teeth. "Damn.you." He found that I had been able to move a bit surprising and shoved my body to the ground. Yeah, news flash. Kuro may be able to control my body but my mouth can never seem to stay shut. Or hadn't he noticed?

"Worthless," I muttered to him. "That's what you are."

Kuro wasn't fazed by it and I didn't expect him to be. He lifted me up once more with Psychic and threw me against the barrier. I fired a dark type attack when I had the chance. He caught it in his palm and I heard a small explosion. His hands were just barely scraped.

Some damage is better than none. I grew Umbreon ears, assuming Dark types were most effective against Psychic. He gave me a quick glare. I ran at him, not thinking. And when his hand touched my forehead, I suddenly felt like I was somewhere else. We were at a place where the wind blew strong. I glanced around. A building, we were at the very top of the Silph Co. building. Perfect. This way, if I fell off the edge, it's only like a one-hundred foot drop the ground.

_Thanks for your consideration, Kuro._ I sneered.

I gave him a swift kick in the gut when the chance came. The boy stared at me, just barely flinching. He sent me flying backwards and I hit my head on the ground. Kuro moved his hands in a repetitive pattern, left and right. The light of the sun vanished from the sky. I noticed dark clouds rolling in, I stared at Kuro. His eyes were glowing. "_Stop_ _it_!" I hissed, throwing a Dark Pulse attack at him. But it didn't hit him because he shielded himself with a psychic barrier. Of course.

And it just HAD to start drizzling. His eyes turned to their normal dark color and he gave me a Swift attack. There were too many being hurled at me so I dodged all that I could. Until I became an Espeon pokemorph and countered with Swift. The smoke cleared faster than I'd expected because of the rain.

I saw Kuro panting, and a dark haired girl behind him. It seemed like she had hit him in the back with…something (hey, I'm not always absolutely sure). Her forehead was what intrigued me. It looked like she had some kind of crown on, with a crystal located in the center. Her stance indicated that she was prepared for a fight, her clothing completely black, similar to Savannah's.

I stared at her eyes as she glanced at me. Pure crystal freakin blue. And (can't believe I didn't notice this sooner) she had black drooping ears with a colorful stripe located on them as well as her…tail. She moved carefully over to my side, watching Kuro with an angry glare.

Then the seemingly seventeen-year-old girl stopped beside me. I leaned over and blinked. "Um, name please?"

She pointed to her arm, a black gem inset on a similar arm band that I had. So I figured that she was previously a Pokemon and I pretty much had a good idea of who she was. I smiled. "Nice to see you again Mom-" Then I remembered that she wasn't really my birth mom, and it only seemed to bother her slightly, but it made me ticked off because Kai couldn't take me to my real mother because he'd lost _his_ memory.

I hurled an electric type attack him angrily (I think it's a Zap Cannon). "RESTOR MY BROTHER'S MEMORY!" I demanded.

I felt a bit of shock from the attack because of the 'water conducts electricity' rule, but not as much a Kuro did. It lit up the rooftop, forcing me to shield myself as well as Crystal. I opened my eyes; everything was crawling with sparks of electricity. And Kuro was just barely standing. I helped Crystal up, just noticing she'd been knocked down.

"You're okay, right?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm fine," she said, not even having to move her mouth. I stared in surprise; I'd never seen her use telepathy. _Maybe she's a psychic type,_ I assumed.

Kuro came at us as fast as lightning, grabbing us by the neck and hanging us over the edge off a two hundred foot drop (okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, but that's a LONG way down). He stared at us both, making sure we couldn't struggle by using Psychic. "I think I'll make this a bit more interesting before I dispose of you."

In other words, we weren't going to die yet. He let go of our necks and we hovered in the air. He put his hand on our foreheads and I was hurled into a pit of endless black.

* * *

My eyes shot open and realized Crystal was no where to be found. Heck, I didn't know where the hell I was either. I stared at my pale human hands. They seemed almost…_transparent_.

I suddenly found myself staring at a dying forest. Damaged, burning, flooded, the sky was dark; there were traces of thunder on the singed trees.

And a little Eevee surrounded by it's evolved forms.

All were in battle stances, fighting two large Pokemon. This definitely looked like they were outmatched. But after coming up with a clever strategy, she was flung in the air and soon killed the seemingly powerful fire and electric type. The brown creature was surrounded by her kin. I noticed that the Espeon nudging her happily seemed slightly familiar. The Eevee slowly closed her eyes and didn't wake up. I stared at her with sympathy. The little Pokemon was dead.

I suddenly heard Dawn's frantic voice in my head. _"Spirit! Don't watch this!"_

"Why?" I questioned suspiciously.

"_Because some things aren't intended for your eyes to see!!"_ She almost choked on her words which made me eager to see what was coming up even more

…and regret it.

Dead bodies that showed traces of a struggle belonged to the Eevee I'd seen earlier. Her family was completely and undeniably dead.

"All you family is dead, give up already, Dawn," a Mightyena sneered without hesitation. I stared unblinkingly. That explains why she was so pained before.

The Espeon's legs trembled; I could tell that her heart was just barely maintaining a beat. "I won't have to, once my daughter finds out what you've done-" She flinched, and collapsed.

"Not unless I rip you're heart our first." He lowered his body into a crouch. A grin appeared on his face and I realized that he was using Swagger. The purple creature immediately became confused, not knowing where anything was, but she staggered up anyway.

"_Spirit, I'm begging you, don't watch this,"_ she pleaded. I couldn't do it. _"NOW!" _she wailed. So I shut my eyes, and looked away.

And, somehow, Dawn told me at the exact same moment I was sure the Mightyena had killed her…because my ears were ringing with her cry. "Mother, mother!" the Eevee screamed, tears welling up in her eyes as she ran towards her cut up body. Right now it made me want to slash the person that said 'Pokemon can't cry'.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she said, her eyes barely open.

I stared; ashamed I couldn't have done anything to prevent her death. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me!" she begged.

The Dawn I saw in front of me was just barely managing a smile. "I'm so proud of you and all that you're done. I love you dearly Crystal."

I closed my eyes, ignoring the whimpers coming from the little Eevee. If that was Dawn, then Crystal must be-but, she isn't even an Eevee, she never told me that she wasn't thought. Come to think of it, she'd never told me much of her past at all.

"_Crystal meant well,"_ Dawn explained, _"It was too horrific for a kit to take in."_

_WELL I'M NOT A KIT, I HARDLY EVER WAS!_ I thought angrily. _She could have at LEAST told me recently!!_ Until I realized that she was speaking of Crystal. I opened my eyes to take my mind off the subject. And there was Crystal's current evolved form, standing in front of the Mightyena, his feet frozen to the ground with an ice type attack.

_Crystal's never used any attacks, I've never seen her attack anything at all._ She raised her claw. "Any last words?" she asked darkly.

I stared awestruck and in utter shock. Crystal was becoming the enemy here and she didn't even realize it.

"_Crystal was blinded by hate and rage so much, that after she had killed Razor, she kept telling herself it was for the Pokemon but…" _Dawn sighed. _"She never truly forgave herself."_

I shut my eyes so tight that tears formed. I heard blood splattering, and either ice breaking or bones cracking. When I finally managed to open one eye, Crystal was in her human form, kneeling on the ground.

I couldn't tell in the pouring rain, but I think, she was, crying. When she noticed I was standing there, she stared up at me. Her look was almost apologetic. I assumed that she'd seen the recap of her past too, or the recap of mine.

Her normal crystal blue eyes were misty with tears, and were now a deep stony blue. What she said surprised me. "You don't…need me any more, do you?"

The only response I could think of was arrogant and selfish. But that never stopped me from saying things before. So I spat it out. "No."

She didn't wipe her eyes. Just staring, and assuming what I was thinking. "You must think I'm a horrible creature," she said, knowing it was the truth. And part of me knew it too.

Which is what I hated the most about myself. "I probably would've done the same thing too," I admitted. "I've lived my whole life without knowing a thing, and I still had you. But you've got your mother as a guide. And I don't deserve that kind of help." I stared at my human hands in shame. _I'm such a selfish idiot._

I think I saw Crystal's tears dry up in this rain. Her eyes were soft

…then in shock.

She didn't say a thing; didn't move, didn't breathe. I soon noticed Kuro in the background, with his hand in front of him, signaling that he'd thrown something at her back. An attack, or a weapon, that had frozen Crystal's entire body without the sign of a single icicle.

She toppled over and I rushed to her side. I stopped, and regained my senses. I gave Kuro an icy glare, not regretting the tears forming in my eyes. "Are you happy now?" I hissed bitterly.

Kuro lowered his hand and said nothing. I resisted the urge to get up and pummel him. "Damn you! Your only use is for murder. I hope my surrender makes you happy."

I got up and put my hands out, if he had any sense he'd put cuffs on them right away. But with his psychic attacks he wouldn't need to. "I'm done. I'll die in Crystal's place if that's my only option."

And for the first time, I saw his emotionless dark blue eyes soften. He motioned his hands in an upward like direction and something was being lifted out of Crystal's back. A needle. A small, black needle.

Crystal started breathing again and I prepared to die.

* * *

o-ooooo what?! I had to end it somewhere! –starts working on the next chapter-


	17. It's Not Over Yet

o-o hopefully Spirit won't die. Not gonna spoil, not gonna spoil… -resists- Spirit seems so much more wise in this chapter, if you notice o.o Well, at lest before he snaps -shuts mouth- :X

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pfft, says you…j/k. xD

* * *

It's Not Over Yet

* * *

I felt the icy breeze tug at my black clothes and the chilling rain made my blood freeze. It was nice to know that my death would be a cold one. My hands were still outstretched in front of me. I didn't know if he was going to finish me now or take me to his boss. Not that I would have wanted that either. But if I could just get near that man I swear I'd get Savannah out of there. My wet brown hair dangled in front of my eyes. I glared at Kuro as if my stare alone would burn a hole right through him.

Crystal was still recovering from her near-death experience. She bared her hands on the ground to keep her from collapsing. Crystal trembled with cold as the rain fell on her back, becoming more intense with each passing second. She would cough every now and then and gasp for breath afterwards.

"Stop the storm!" I pleaded angrily. With a flick of his tail, Kuro silenced the cold winds, the blinding rain, as well as the roaring thunder; all as if it were nothing.

There was no sound. Soon, the pitter-patters of the only raindrops that could be heard were reduced to nothing. It wasn't pitch dark; but the sun wouldn't shine either. No Pidgey, no thunder, neither Crystal nor I stirred. While she recovered, I waited, desperately waited, for Kuro to make a move. His eyes flickered with confusion, as if he were debating on something in his own mind. I stifled a growl, that couldn't have been possible; he only feels hate and bloody satisfaction.

Then, when his decision was finally made, he nodded to himself. He began walking toward me, keeping a slow but steady pace. And I restrained myself, for if I made one wrong move, it could be either the end of me or Crystal. With a flash of white light, Crystal was gone, and I found myself back in front of that malicious brown haired man. He had that Persian still at his side, who he was stoking carefully. The tan cat's eyes followed their every movement very carefully, like it was stalking prey. _Now I feel even more concealed…_ Like a Rattata.

Crystal was on the floor, chest heaving. That poisonous needle did more damage than I expected. I turned to stare at the boss when I heard Crystal cough something up, probably blood. The man looked down on her with disgust. My brow furrowed, I said nothing, withstanding the urge to just all out attack.

That's when I noticed May and Drew, Pokemon in their balls, completely wiped out. May looked dizzy, and Drew was trying to stand firm for her sake. My brown eyes darted back to the Persian, who was now licking its claws, of blood. I swallowed hard. _If he's hurt any of them…_ I pushed the thought out of my head. _They're just trying to provoke me,_ I told myself calmly.

Then, a glance of that tank made me snap. "Get it over with!!" I hissed, taking a step forward, eyes burning with rage. "Just dispose of me right frickin' NOW!"

He shook his head disdainfully. "That isn't how Team Rocket works. That isn't how I, Giovanni, work. We don't throw away valuable things, we keep, we manipulate, we _copy_ them, for further use."

Before I could make one last attempt to free Savannah, I was forced to kneel again, hands behind my back. I gritted my teeth. Apparently Kuro was completely, and only, loyal to this…_Giovanni_. But what was he planning to gain from working for such a selfish 'leader'? My eyes narrowed at the man.

"So what do you want?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

He grinned. "To do what we do best."

"Trying to take over the world?" I guessed sarcastically. A hint of annoyance flashed in his eyes. Good.

"Not exactly; our motto is divide and conquer."

I would have tilted my head if I could have. What did he mean? _He makes no sense…_

Giovanni must have sensed the confusion on my face. His Persian let out a furious hiss when his owner stopped petting him. I figured the cat was directing his anger at me. "So," he started, "What do you think we're dividing?"

My eyes widened. _Me._

I managed to quickly replace it with a glare. He began to explain. "If we create more of you, more obedient of course, we can do just that: conquer."

I fixed my eyes on the ground. _This can't be happening_, I wanted to believe so badly. But I knew it was. _Can't let him win…_

Kuro must have released me from Psychic because I could move my limbs now. I rubbed my sore arm. What'd he do, give me a shot? I heard Kuro let out an "_oof!" _from behind me. I swiftly turned around to see that Crystal had knocked him over. She was breathing hard, and though she seemed tired, she just barely managed to pull me toward May and Drew.

"Get out of here, now!" she hissed. Drew hesitated. "We've got this covered," I said reassuringly. "Do you think you can get May and the Pokemon out of here?"

He grinned. "You bet I can." May didn't argue, giving us a slight nod.

I nodded back, turning swiftly around to guard their way out. Kuro caught me off guard by hitting me square on the chin. I recoiled, stumbling backwards before Crystal caught me. I leaned on her for a second. "My arms may feel numb, but I can still use non-physical attacks," she assured.

While regaining my stamina, I saw Kuro hold his hand out at Crystal. I just barely managed to ram myself into him and knock him off balance before he had the chance to use Psychic. It didn't take him long to get back up, so I had to be ready for anything.

That's when I heard a slight crack. It rang clear and was getting louder.

Giovanni had gone, which made my blood boil. That's when I noticed the fractured glass of the tank in which Savannah remained. But the glass wasn't cracking on its own, that's for sure. Wait a minute. Savannah wasn't kneeling in the tank before…

She moved, her eyes still shut, and thrust her hand through the glass until it shattered. The water flowed out onto the floor. Pieces of it littered the ground, slightly covered in red liquid. My eyes stretched wide at the sight of her hand, blood trickling down to her finger tips. She removed her hand from the broken hole and rubbed her eyes open.

Her amber eyes were clouded with something I couldn't identify; the sense of obedience lingering in them for some reason. And that mist, it almost seemed as if she were…distant, somehow. I told myself it was just the water.

Savannah stood, and thrust her black boot though the remaining shards of glass. I saw one fling to the ground in front of me. Kuro remained where he stood, motionless. He watched her scan the area, and seemed to be relieved when her eyes passed by him. I raised an eyebrow. Shouldn't he be attacking her?

Savannah advanced slowly, and when she got a small glance at me, she completely collapsed. I rushed to her side, eyes wide. What happened? She was fine one second then the next… I wasn't even exactly sure what was wrong.

"Savannah!" Crystal made sure I was guarded from Kuro while I checked if she was okay. But Kuro didn't dare attack. I thought I heard him whisper under his breath, "They don't deserve _this_." Deserve what? He wasn't even attacking. So I ignored him.

Savannah looked as if she had completely passed out. I held her in my arms and tilted her head up in case she couldn't breathe. I tried to stop the bleeding on her and with pressure, but it didn't do any good. Her sunset colored eyes opened. Now that I could see them more clearly, they weren't sunset; her eyes looked glazed over with a sheet of gray. She coughed. I leaned her slowly upwards. _What're you doing? She can sit up on her own! She's fine!_ my mind was shouting at me. But something wasn't right. I kept telling myself it was the tank's water, but her eyes weren't bloodshot. They looked perfectly normal, aside from the color.

She coughed once more. I saw her take a big breath of air and she finally sat up. She rubbed her forehead. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Savannah smiled and said, "I'm just fine." That's when I knew something was up.

"Well, I think you hit your head." She managed to stand up, still a little wobbly. I saw her hand. "Guess loosing so much blood is making you woozy."

She grasped my arm when she almost fell over. I winced. She was stronger than she looked. I helped her up. Her hand clutched tighter. "Stop that!"

The girl blinked. "Stop what?" she asked innocently. I tore my arm away from her. This couldn't have been Savannah. The room whizzed past my eyes, and a huge breath of air left my lungs. I felt pain in my back, then my head, then my shoulder. My shoulder felt like someone slammed it into a brick wall.

Well, it wasn't brick, but it was hit against a wall none the less. _Kuro's gonna die._ But when I could see strait, it was _Savannah_, not Kuro, and she stood there with a satisfied look on her face. Her expression seemed to say: "My work here is done." I forced my eyes to stay open. What work? Who was she working for?

The tall, brown haired man waiting behind her caught my eye. Giovanni?

He snickered. "I thought you'd be more of a challenge for my new _weapon_."

"Huh?" I asked, puzzled.

I felt my very conscience weakening. This must have been an illusion, I'm having a nightmare, I must be in a parallel world, _something!_ Her gray tinted eyes were almost unreadable. _They may look different, but those are definitely Savannah's eyes._ It was embarrassing to admit, but I know her eyes look like, whether they're a different color or not.

She smiled sweetly. "It was fun battling you while it lasted, S3-17."

That word was enough to convince me that Savannah wasn't going to be back to normal till I knocked some sense into her. Of course, she was the one who knocked me out first.

* * *


	18. Please, Not Now

Favorite chappie so far! X3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. (Oh m&m gee, no way! O.O)

* * *

Please, Not Now

* * *

My eyes bored into the ground because I had nothing else to glare at. The metal chains around my wrists rattled and clanked. I was in a cage, like a rabid Pokemon. It was plenty big, but to be treated like I wasn't human… It made me sick to the core. No light poured into the room. There was no sound but me shifting around in my cage and my slow breathing.

No one would help me here. I was isolated.

Memories seemed to taunt me as everyone I loved poured into my mind. Being with Crystal, actually thinking she was my mother. I scoffed at how stupid a kit could be. And my sisters, they weren't much of sisters to me, but just the bond of having them with me was enough to believe the lie that was forced on me. I leaned on the back of the overlapping bars. I laughed at the thought of Drew and May trying to figure out where I was when I didn't meet back up with them. May was injured though, so Drew must have taken her to the hospital.

What about Crystal? She couldn't possibly fight off Savannah and Kuro by herself. I jerked upward, hitting my head on the top of the cage with a _bang!_ "Damn… bars…" I cursed. She could be dead for all I know.

I cringed and held the top of my head as if it were bleeding. I froze, hearing the sliding of a metal door. A tall, shaggy haired man in a lab coat made me put on a look of hatred. Now I had something living to glare at. He stopped in front of me and smiled, reminding me that Savannah did the same thing before knocking me unconscious. "You're probably very confused, but I've come to assure you that you are safe besides the occasional shot," he explained, almost joyfully. "There is no need to worry, your life will be over soon and then there will be nothing more to worry about."

I scooted farther back in my cage. Something about this person made me want to keep my mouth shut. He was so calm and cold at the same time; I wasn't sure if I disgusted or feared him so much to be forced as far back as I could go. My chained wrists kept me in the center of my cage. I attempted kicking what kept the shackles connected to the cage, but they, or course, wouldn't budge. I stared up at the man, heart racing. "Just hold still," he said with sincerity in his voice. "This won't hurt a bit."

I struggled and squirmed and writhed desperately away. It's as if someone sprayed a toxin that caused fear to flow though my veins. He opened the cage by entering a few numbers in the electric lock with a beep. My breathing speed up so much it felt like my lungs were gonna pop.

He walked in and gave me a warm grin. "It's perfectly fine; we're only taking a blood sample." My eyes widened in anger.

"NEVER!" I rushed at him and slammed my foot to his gut with all I had. The aftereffect was that my chains jerked me back, making my head slam the bottom of the cage. I didn't see him, but I could hear static, like a wire was broken or something. That's when I realized it was a robot, not a real human being.

I tensed. _Good, that means I won't have to go easy on them._

* * *

I refused eat and forced myself to stay awake, the fear of them coming to take a DNA sample lingering in my mind. And when Kuro surprisingly came in to check on me, I glared at him with all the hate I could muster. "I will _die_ if it means destroying Team Rocket's plans." That's when I asked myself the question that Kuro surprisingly wouldn't.

"_What good would that do?" _That'd just make it easier for them to take a quick dose of blood or a strand of hair, making plenty of other copies.

Then they'd toss me out as if I'd never even existed.

So, I focused on staying just barely alive. I heard you could die from not sleeping for however many days, so I only dosed off a few times a day. _If only there was someone on this cell with me,_ I thought. _Then we could take turns keeping watch…_ I suddenly wished that Savannah was here. What had happened to her? The thoughts poured into my mind like water into a glass. They had to release her; they wouldn't kill her for no reason, would they?

If there is one thing I've been learning from being around Team Rocket, it's that they don't need a motive to do what they want. And that's just damn sick.

Another robot scientist (or Sci-bots, as I call them) entered the room to give me my daily food. I was prepared to snap at him if he tried taking a sample.

"Relax, hybrid." I did exactly the opposite and tensed, that's my logic from now on. He kicked it into my cage. _Well that's a new one._

I stared at it in disgust: More meat. _I might as well become a vegetarian!_

"Just to let you know," the Sci-bot said, "A prisoner will be joining you tomorrow."

I stopped. Maybe it was Crystal. Or Faith or Grace, if they'd been captured. I hoped not, and ate my food willingly. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and found myself dreaming.

_Spirit._

I was in the dark void again. "Huh? Who's there?" I questioned.

_Spirit? Are you alright? Don't you remember me?_ The voice called.

"Dawn?" I said, embarrassed that I didn't know it was her, "I guess I haven't heard your voice in a while."

_My communication with you is weak. Since humans cannot understand Pokemon speech, I have to use telepathy even harder._ I glanced around, not seeing a purple figure anywhere.

"Is Crystal all right?" I asked anxiously. There was a long pause.

"She's okay, isn't she?" I pried. I head a soft whimper. "Spirit, I can't tell if she's alive or dead at this moment."

"What?" I said in shock. "But you're a psychic type; it wasn't that hard for you before!"

"Well something's interfering with my communication with her!!" she snapped. "I'm only one Pokemon! I can't do everything!" I imagined her glowering at me. "In case you forgot, I'm _dead_." She spat the word with revulsion.

I looked down. "What do you think the interference is?"

"I don't know, it's either some other force or… she's dead."

I shook my head. "It's probably just some…" I tried to think of what it could be but nothing came to mind.

"Hopefully—" She stopped abruptly. "Spirit, wake up."

I became puzzled. "Huh? What? What's wrong?"

"You have to wake up NOW."

I felt her sudden yell make me come to. I glanced around my dark cage. There was nothing here. My ears caught someone coming though. A few seconds later I heard the door open. From what I could tell, a Sci-bot was practically dragging someone towards my cage. _Great, a room mate, _I thought, almost sarcastically.

The Sci-bot shoved the human into my cage, chained the person to the middle of the cage, and quickly shut the door, as if I'd try to escape. I narrowed my eyes at my new cellmate. "So what'd you do to get in here?" I growled. Hey, I didn't plan to make the best of things.

The girl's sunset colored eyes stared at me though the darkness. I stared at her for a second. My eyes stretched wide. "_Savannah_?" I abruptly went to the other side of the cage defensively. "What are _you_ doing here?" I hissed.

She glanced away. "They declared me a failure," she said, downcast. "So back off!" she suddenly retorted. I still didn't let my guard down even though she seemed more herself.

"How could they possibly proclaim _you_ a failure?" I scoffed. "I still have bruises from you knocking me out."

She turned her head. "I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't me, they did something. I don't know what but it made me confused and just plain happy. I didn't know who I was fighting, alright?"

"Guess they did the same thing on purpose to the Scientist-bots," I muttered.

"Apparently," she replied.

I yawned, wanting to sleep some more after my dream. She rubbed her left eye. "You rest; I'll stay up and watch."

I saw her rub her eyes, she looked sleepy too. _Well she probably hasn't had to stay up for the past week or two,_ I thought irritably.

I closed my eyes, trying to find the most comfortable spot on the cage's hard floor. I didn't dream, good. That seemed to make me even more stressed. I don't know how long I slept, but it felt like a long time. Good, I needed the extra energy. When I woke up I felt really refreshed.

I was about to stretched until I realized I couldn't move. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes. It felt like something was on my… shoulder maybe? I found myself leaning against the bars with my head on something. A few seconds later I realized it was Savannah leaning against me. I flushed, wanting to shout at her, "You're supposed to be keeping watch!" But I held my tongue. Maybe I slept longer than I thought and she just hit her limit.

I pushed back the thought. This is really uncomfortable and I feel like getting up. The bars are riding up against my back. I glanced at her sleeping body and sighed. I put my head back on hers and stayed awake and watched. Sure enough, someone came in but only for a brief a second. _Maybe they're just checking if I'm—we're still here._

Apparently they accidentally left the door open a crack cause I heard one Sci-bot talking to another.

"Everything is going according to plan." I glanced at the door. What plan?

"Will we be able to remove her by tomorrow? Giovanni is getting impatient." I glared at the mention of his name.

"So long as she gets any kind of DNA sample, we will be able to remove her, then be rid of them both."

I stared at the door in horror. _Tomorrow_? I somehow got up without waking Savannah, setting her gingerly on the cage's floor. I sat beside her and watched her sleep. No one came in. "Spirit?" I heard Savannah mumble. Her eyes opened just barely.

"It's okay," I said quietly, "Go back to sleep."

She didn't argue and her amber eyes disappeared as she fell back asleep. I stroked her hair out of her face then quickly pulled my hand away. I mentally hit myself in the head. _How can I fall in love at a time like this?_

* * *


End file.
